La survie en 31 jours
by Nail Etsuki
Summary: Pour Dumbledore, rien n'est plus plaisant que de faire souffrir ses élèves. c'est pour cette raison qu'il les emmène tous en camping sauvage! Rallie, guerre, mauvais coup et randonné sont à l'horaire. pauvres étudiants qui devront survivre sans magie.
1. Jour un, Lundi

Titre: La survie en 31 jours

Rating: K+ pour le langage qui peut être mauvais et l'humour un peu noir.

Résumé:

Pairing: Aucun, c'est assez rare. Il y aura toutefois du gay-subtext par moment, mais ce ne seront que des jokes.

AN: J'aime beaucoup l'idée de cette fic malgré l'absence de BL que je comble dans des jokes. Ne lisez pas si vous n'aimez pas l'humour gratuit. C'est tout ce que cette fiction est… Et j'adore ça :P

00oo00oo00

C'était un lundi matin. Un beau lundi matin qui s'annonçait chaud. Il restait exactement 31 jours d'école avant la fin de l'année scolaire et donc 31 jours d'école pour nos grands de septièmes années. Voldemort avait été vaincu en décembre, ce qui avait bien gâché les fêtes et Dumbledore avait décidé de les féliciter pour tout le travail qu'ils avaient accomplis pendant ces sept longues et belles années. C'est ainsi que, ce jour-là, toutes les septièmes années se virent dans l'obligation de rester dans la grande salle après avoir fini de manger. Devant l'estrade Minerva McGonagall, Sybille Trelawney, Filius Flitwick et Severus Rogue attendaient patiemment derrière Albus Dumbledore qui attendait le bon moment pour commencer à parler. Les murmures dans la salle s'apaisèrent peu à peu et le directeur prit la parole.

-Mes très chers septièmes. Comme je suis fier de vous, vous qui avez traversé toutes ces épreuves que peu aurait eu la force de surmonter.

Il avait une main sur le cœur et parlait comme si c'était la chose la plus émouvante qu'il n'avait jamais dite.

-Je suis persuadé qu'à la fin de ce mois, quand vous prendrez pour la dernière fois le train et rentrerez chez vous, vous quitterez cette école avec un bagage extraordinaire. Cependant, pour nous assurer que vous êtes réellement fin prêts, nous vous avons préparé une surprise. Je demanderais à toutes les filles de se mettrent à droite et à tous les garçons de se mettre à ma gauche.

Malgré toutes les remarques sur le sexisme du directeur, tout le monde obtempéra avec un mélange de crainte et d'excitation, car bien qu'ils aient appris à se méfier du directeur, ils savaient aussi que si c'était une surprise, ça ne pouvait pas être foncièrement mauvais. Ils ne savaient pas à quel point ils avaient tord!

-Bien. Et maintenant, je veux les filles poufsouffles et serdaigles dans le coin du fond droit de la salle, les filles gryffondors et serpentards dans le coin droit à l'avant, les garçons poufsouffles et serdaigles dans le coin gauche du fond de la salle et, finalement, les garçons gryffondors et serpentards dans le coin gauche près de moi.

Tout le monde fit ce que le vieux demandait sans trop poser de question. Que préparait donc le directeur? D'autant plus que les querelles Gryffy Vs Serpy n'avaient pas disparues depuis leur première année. La tension était quelque peu palpable dans la salle et Dumby prit de nouveau la parole.

-Merci. Maintenant, souvenez-vous bien que ce seront vos équipes pour les 31 prochains jours.

Les protestations se firent grandement entendre de tout les cotés. Personne n'avait envie d'être en équipe avec qui que ce soit pendant un mois! Severus Rogue fit taire tout le monde d'un geste de la main et d'un regard furieux. Dumbledore pu donc reprendre.

-Merci bien Severus. Comme je le disais, ce seront vos équipes pour le prochain mois. Mais vous vous demandez probablement pourquoi. Voici la réponse! Nous partons en camp pour le reste de l'année!

-Quoi?, s'exclama l'assemblé.

-Un camp. Alors, pendant que j'explique les règlements, je veux du silence. Règle numéro un. C'est obligatoire pour tous et même pour toi!, s'écria Dumbledore en pointant un poufsouffle qui venait d'arriver et qui, effrayé d'être ainsi pointé, se dépêcha de rejoindre ses amis. Règle numéro deux. Aucune magie ne sera acceptée!

-Quoi?

-Eh oui monsieur Malfoy. Pour survivre, il faut savoir se passer de magie. Règle numéro trois. Toujours écoutez son moniteur. Règle numéro quatre. Toujours obéir à son moniteur! Règle numéro cinq. Il est interdit de s'enfuir du camp! Les règles suivantes viendront en cours de route. Flitwick s'occupera des garçons de Poufsouffle et Serdaigle. Trelawney des filles des mêmes maisons, Minerva des filles de Gryffondor et Serpentard et, moi, des autres. Severus m'accompagnera.

Tout le monde dans l'assemblé vit très bien le professeur de potion sursauter, car vraisemblablement, il n'était pas au courant de son nouveau poste. Les enseignants allèrent rapidement rejoindre leur groupe respectif et commencèrent leurs explications. Rempli d'une grande joie de vivre, Dumbledore s'approcha de son groupe qui commençait déjà peu à peu à le détester.

-Bonjour mes joyeux campeurs!

Il fut accueillit par des regards meurtriers et par une aura meurtrière peu envieuse de celle que Rogue émettait.

-Si vous le voulez bien, nous allons sortir dehors afin de tous transplaner vers notre lieu de campement.

N'ayant pas vraiment le choix, ils le suivirent tous dehors. Dumbledore prit la main de Rogue, qui prit la main de Draco et ainsi de suite jusqu'à ce qu'ils forment tous un grand cercle d'une trentaine de personnes. Avec un grand mal de cœur, ils arrivèrent tous finalement à destination. Une clairière au milieu d'un bois dont ils ne voyaient pas le fond. Il voyait cependant très bien le lac et la plage à quelques mètres d'eux et qui s'étendaient à perte de vue.

-Ouais, on n'a vraiment aucune chance de s'enfuir, grogna Ron à Harry qui acquiesça.

Autour d'eux, des sacs étaient posés un peu partout. Harry en reconnu quelques-uns comme étant des sacs de tentes et d'autres comme étant leurs bagages.

-Alors, commença Dumbledore. Aujourd'hui nous passerons la journée à monter le campement. Ce sera six par tente et j'exige que ce soit trois gryffondors et trois serpentards

-Hors de question!, s'écria Malfoy furieux. Je refuse de partager ma tente avec ces porcs!

-Premièrement monsieur Malfoy, murmura doucement Dumby d'une voix de sadique, ce sont MES tentes. Deuxièmement, vous avez signé un contrat.

-De quoi parlez-vous? Je n'ai rien signé concernant ceci!

-Vous avez signé une feuille à l'entré de la Grande salle.

-Daoh! **(1)**

-Si vous le dites, répondit Dumbledore en haussant les épaules. Je vais tout de même être gentil et vous permettre de choisir avec qui vous voulez être. Quand tout le monde sera prêt, j'annoncerais la suite des évènements.

Faire les équipes entre maison fut facile. Ce fut les combiner qui prit du temps. Harry, Ron et Neville finirent tout de même par se retrouver comme étant la seule équipe de libre face à Draco, Blaise et Théodore. Étant obligé de se mettre en équipe, ils s'assemblèrent et Dumby reprit ses informations.

-Maintenant, chaque groupe devra monter sa tente et ensuite revenir me voir pour des tâches supplémentaires.

Harry ne sut comment réagir en entendant Draco déglutir péniblement. Il aurait bien fait de même lui aussi, mais il n'en avait même pas la force tellement il redoutait le mois à venir. Alors, pendant que Dumbledore se prélassait sur une chaise longue en supervisant le campement, Tout le monde alla se prendre une tente à monter.

-Je vais la chercher, murmura Neville.

Incapable de s'imposer pour choisir une bonne tente rapidement, Neville revint après un moment avec la tente la plus moche et il s'avéra que le dernier coin libre était le coin le plus dégueu. Le sol était plein de racine et de bosses, mais, au moins, ils allaient être protégés de la pluie par les branches de l'arbre au dessus d'eux. Harry ouvrit le sac et en sortir la tente, les bâtons et les piquets.

-Je ne vais pas travailler tout seul!, s'indigna-t-il en voyant que personne ne bougeait.

-Mais Harry, je ne sais pas du tout comment ça marche!, répondit Ron.

-Moi non plus, renchérit Neville.

-Quant à nous, on n'en aucune idée non plus, ricana Blaise.

-Là tu as tord Blaise, l'interrompit Théo d'un ton fier. Mon père m'a déjà abandonné avec une tente dans un bois pour m'apprendre à vivre par mes propres moyens. Bien sûr, il y avait des restaurants proches et j'avais ma baguette, mais je sais au moins monter une tente.

-Et puis de toute façons, renchérit Harry, on va vous dire quoi faire au fur et à mesure que ça avancera. Que tout le monde se prenne un bâton et le déplie.

Ce qu'ils firent tous, très mécontents. Après de multiples difficultés telles qu'un bâton dans l'œil, des coups de piquet et des accrochements dans les racines, la tente fut finalement montée et ils purent l'admirer dans toute sa…. splendeur?

-Et on est censé vivre à six là-dedans?, s'étrangla Draco.

-Oh mon dieu, C'est horrible, murmura Ron.

-Il y a peut-être un sort d'agrandissement, suggéra Blaise plein d'espoir.

-Raté, soupira Théodore en ouvrant la fermeture éclair et en ouvrant la porte. Ça à l'air encore plus petit vu d'en dedans.

Le groupe retint ses sanglots, pensant déjà à l'horreur que ça allait être de vivre à temps plein avec leurs pires ennemis. Ils allèrent chercher leurs bagages respectifs et, après plusieurs explications de la part d'Harry, ils trouvèrent comment arranger les sacs de couchage. Ces derniers étaient entassés les uns contre les autres et il n'y avait absolument aucun endroit où l'on pouvait voir le fond de la tente. Au fond de la tente reposaient désormais leur valises dans lesquelles, ils avaient vérifié, tout article sorcier avait disparu. Vivant leur deuil, ils s'approchèrent avec crainte de leur directeur pour les instructions supplémentaires. Voyez, ils avaient fait leur possible pour remettre à plus tard cette affreuse tâche, mais, maintenant, ils étaient dans l'obligation de l'accomplir.

-Ah! Enfin la Team Potter.

-Eh! Qui a décidé ça?, s'énerva Malfoy.

-Moi, répondit Dumbledore d'un ton implacable en soulevant ses lunettes soleil rose. J'espère que ça ne vous cause aucun problème monsieur Malfoy. Parce que c'est non-négociable.

Draco ravala ses paroles négatives et laissa à Harry le soin de demander leur prochaine tâche.

-Hum… Puisque toutes les autres équipes sont allées chercher du bois, je vais vous demander de monter ma tente.

Sans joie, ils s'appliquèrent à la tâche et voulurent tuer leur directeur quand ils se rendirent compte que, lui, sa tente était immense!

-Pourquoi moi, chigna Draco.

-Je n'aurai jamais cru dire ça Malfoy, mais je suis d'accord avec toi, soupira Harry.

Cinq heures sonna sur le petit cadran de Dumbledore et tout le monde fut appelé à se rassembla devant le directeur sur ce qui s'appellerait dorénavant l'aire de feu. Aire que Rogue avait vaillamment installée. Des longs billots de bois avaient été posés autour d'un cercle de pierre dans lequel le professeur de potion essayait d'allumer un feu. Quand ce-dernier s'alluma, Dumbledore prit la parole.

-Il y a, à quelques mètres dans les bois, des tables de pique-niques que nous allons emmener ici pour les prochains repas. Au travail.

De mauvaise humeur, tout le monde partit à la recherche des quatre tables. Elles furent longues à traîner jusqu'au campement. Quand elles furent installées, Dumbledore sorti SA BAGUETTE et d'un coup de cette dernière, il monta un abri tempo au dessus de leur site de restauration.

-Pourquoi est-ce que vous avez votre baguette! S'écria Draco plein de rage.

-Je suis un moniteur, répondit Dumby plein de modestie. J'ai le droit d'avoir ma baguette pour les urgences!

-Ce n'était pas une urgence ça!, rétorqua le blond en pointant l'abri tempo.

-Vous avez raison Mr Malfoy.

D'un coup de baguette, Dumbledore démonta l'abri.

-Je vais donc vous laissez le monter vous-même, termina le directeur avec sadisme.

Draco sentit tous les regards haineux se poser sur lui en se dit que, à l'avenir, il allait se la fermer. Après qu'ils aient remonté avec difficulté l'abri, ils prirent place aux tables et Rogue leur servis du poisson.

-Fraîchement pêché!, ajouta-t-il avec fierté.

Severus leur distribua ensuite assiette, verre, bouteille d'eau, bol et ustensile qui serait désormais les leur. Ils mangèrent le poisson qui n'était pas si mauvais et après qu'ils aient fait leur vaisselle eux-même dans de l'eau chaude apportée par Rogue, Dumbledore leur demanda de se rassembler de nouveau à l'aire de feu.

-Quand je vous demanderai de vous rassembler, expliqua le directeur, ce sera ici. Il est maintenant sept heure trente et dans une demi heure vous allez devoir vous coucher et se sera le couvre-feu. Oui monsieur Finnigan?

-Où est-ce qu'on fait nos… besoins?

-Dans la forêt bien sûr.

-Et où est-ce qu'on se lave, demanda Draco.

-Nous verrons en temps et lieu, répondit Dumbledore. Alors voilà. Vous pouvez vous brosser les dents aux petits robinets à la lisière de la forêt là-bas.

Dumbledore leur pointa du doigt deux petites arches de bois sur lesquelles quatre robinets étaient posés.

-Vous pouvez disposer. Severus, vous ferez le couvre-feu.

-Bien monsieur. Bonne nuit monsieur.

-Bonne nuit à vous aussi Severus.

Sur ces derniers mots, Dumbledore partit se coucher et disparu dans sa tente. Après avoir vu à leurs propres besoins, tous les élèves allèrent se coucher dans leur tente. Tout coincés, nos six martyres soupirèrent.

-Et dire qu'on va devoir vivre comme ça pendant un mois!, se plaignit Ron.

-Je sais Ron…Je me demande comment les filles s'en sorte, répondit Harry.

Les filles, ils ne le savaient pas, étaient dans des tentes confortables et allaient vivre un paradis, contrairement à eux. Rogue intima ensuite le silence à tout le monde. Il était huit heures et c'était l'heure du dodo en silence. Tout le monde se retourna plusieurs fois dans son sac de couchage en faisant un vacarme épouvantable avant que le campement ne se réduise finalement au silence. C'était la fin du jour 1.

**(1) **En hommage à Homer Simpson.

00oo00oo00

Alors voilà. J'espère que vous avez apprécié et, sincèrement, moi j'adore penser à ce qui s'en vient pour la suite! Alors, bonne lecture pour ce qui s'en vient!

Lie

Ps : Un review?


	2. Jour deux, Mardi

Alors voilà, je sais que ça fait longtemps, mais bon. J'espère que vous allez aimer ce chapitre. Bonne lecture!

Lie

**00oo00oo00**

- **PPPPPRRRAAAAAAAATTTTTRRRAAAAA! **

Dans le campement, tout le monde se réveilla en sursaut, ce qui engendra plusieurs collisions entre plusieurs front. Il fallu quelques minutes à tous pour se rappeler qu'est-ce qu'ils faisaient dans ce minable endroit.

-C'était quoi ça?, demanda Neville effrayé.

-Aucune idée, murmura Ron. Mais j'ai vraiment eu peur!

Blaise se leva et ouvrit la porte de la tente. Dehors, Dumbledore dansait en short bleu et en t-shirt blanc tout en tenant dans sa main le maudit klaxon responsable de leur réveil. De plus, le vieil imbécile riait au éclats en voyant tout le monde sortir la tête de leur tente pour apercevoir le responsable de leur mauvais matin.

-Ho mon dieu!, s'écria Malfoy.

-Quoi?

-Il est six heure du mat!, minauda-t-il d'une petite voix en tordant le poignet de Harry pour voir l'heure.

-QUOI?, lui répondit tout le campement.

-Eh oui, renchérit joyeusement Dumbledore. Dorénavant, ce sera votre heure de lever habituelle. Regardez-moi ça, n'est-ce pas magnifique, dit-il en pointant le soleil qui se levait.

Même si oui c'était beau, personne n'en fit la remarque. Ils durent simplement se lever, aller brosser leurs dents et faire leur besoin, ce qui s'avéra assez compliqué puisqu'au déjeuner, pratiquement tout le monde avait du mal à s'asseoir.

-Qu'est-ce que vous avez, demanda Harry à ses cinq compagnons de tente.

-Je me suis assis sur de l'herbe à puce, grogna Ron. Putain que ce camp commence mal!

Harry ricana pour lui avant d'écraser un moustique qui s'était posé sur sa joue.

-Potter c'est dégoûtant!

-De quoi?

-Il a explosé sur ta joue!

-Eurk!

Harry s'essuya rapidement avec sa manche et ils attendirent leur déjeuner, certains se grattant les fesses. Rogue vint finalement avec un plateau de toast et avec deux pots de beurres d'arachides.

-C'est tout?, demanda Seamus.

-Oui. Ordre du directeur. C'est ce qui devrait vous mettre en forme.

-Oh…

C'est ainsi qu'il mangèrent leur toast en silence pour ensuite se brosser super fort les dents. Par chance, personne n'étais allergique au noix.

-Rassemblement au coin de feu, résonna la voix de Dumby le maléfique dans l'air.

Quelques minutes plus tard….

-Bien. Je vais donc vous expliquer le fonctionnement de la journée. Aujourd'hui nous allons faire un rallie!

-Qu'est-ce qu'un rallie?

-Vous êtes stupide Dean? Un rallie c'est un parcours comprenant la plupart du temps des obstacles. Si vous ne le finissez pas, pas de souper! Je ne veux entendre aucun commentaire désobligeant! Très bien, tous en équipes de deux! Un de chaque maisons je vous pris.

Son sourire méchant démontrait à tous qu'il était l'homme le plus sadique du monde. Ainsi, Théo se retrouva avec Ron, Blaise avec Neville et Harry avec Draco.

-Severus vous à tous préparer un dîner que vous mettrez dans votre sac à dos.

-On a pas de sac à dos monsieur…

-Très bonne remarque Londubat. MAIS SI VOUS VOULIEZ BIEN ME LAISSER FINIR VOUS AURIEZ SU QUE JE VOUS EN AVAIT PRÉPARÉ SOMBRE CRÉTIN!

Neville essuya les postillons de son visage et Dumbledore retrouva son sourire.

-Bien, alors en parlant de vos sacs, Severus!

Le professeur de potion ( maintenant cuisinier, assistant, pêcheur, chasseur, nettoyeur, bref homme à tout faire ) se présenta avec un chariot rempli de sac à dos bleu marin. Après en avoir donné un a tout le monde, il retourna chercher les dîners de tout le monde.

-Avant que vous ne mettiez vos repas dans vos sacs, je veux que vous écriviez votre nom à l'intérieur de ceux-ci. ( NDA : Deux minutes plus tard.. ) Bien. Maintenant, je vais vous montrer ce qu'il faut faire pour le rallie. Seamus et Gregory ici.

L'équipe se présenta à coté du directeur.

-D'abord, vous allez courir jusque là-bas!

Il pointa un minuscule drapeau rouge ( qui en fait était gigantesque, c'est juste qu'il se trouvais loin ) qui était planté à plusieurs centaines de mètre d'eux. Ensuite, vous verrez bien.

-C'est ce qu'il appelle une explication lui?, murmura Théo à Ron.

-Tout le monde au travail, s'écria Dumbledore. Et c'est une équipe à la fois. Je vous laisse partir dans l'ordre que j'ai choisi à chaque 20 secondes pour ne pas que tout le monde se fonce dedans. Il faut que vous soyez revenu ici-même d'ici deux heures de l'après-midi et que ça ne vous est pris que trois heure et demi pour faire votre rallie. Je vous rappelle que vous avez une heure de dîner en chemin.

-Mais vous ne l'aviez pas dit.

-Chut! Je suis parfait en tout, répondit Dumbledore en souriant une étoile sur les dents. Seamus et Gregory, heure de départ 10 :20 AM, Go!

Les deux garçons s'élancèrent tels des forcené vers le drapeau. Puis se fut au tour de Neville et Blaise, de Ron et Théo, de Dean et Vincent Crabe, de tout le monde et finalement de Harry et Draco.

-Heure de départ, 10 : 30 et 05 secondes! Désolé pour le retard. Je vous l'enlève donc sur votre temps.

-Quoi?

-Vous perdez des secondes monsieur Malfoy. Allez, courez! Tel des lapins de garennes fuyant le tracteur destructeur, tel une femme qui s'en va se faire violer par un jeune coureur hyper moche, tel un papillon qui fuit une avalanche de postillons!

-Monsieur?

-Oui Severus?

-Ils ne peuvent plus vous entendre. De plus, les papillons ne courent pas.

-Qu'en savez-vous Severus. Je suis moi-même un noble papillon. Et je coure!

Rogue regarda d'un air désespéré le directeur courir partout en balança les bras tel un vieil oiseau mourant avant de retourner à sa cueillette de bois pour le feu.

Du coté de Harry et Draco :

-Malfoy coure moins vite j'en peux plus…

-Moi non plus Potter. Mais je veux mon souper!

-N'empêche, il est foutrement loin ce drapeau!

-Tais-toi et cours.

Un bon 10 minutes plus tard, ils atteignirent le drapeau de trois mètres et cherchèrent du regard l'épreuve suivante. En fait, ils regardaient ailleurs pour voir s'il n'y avait pas un moyen d'éviter l'épreuve suivante. Après s'être rendu à l'évidence que non. Ils se rapprochèrent du précipice au dessus duquel pendait une corde moche et en mauvais état.

-Potter.. je vais mourir aujourd'hui.

-J'allais te dire la même chose.

-Tu crois que c'est humainement possible?

-Non…

D'après ce qu'ils voyaient, ils devaient pouvoir sauter assez loin pour attraper la corde et se balancer pour atterrir de l'autre coté.. Seulement, la corde était.. affreusement loin du bord.

-Toi d'abord, dit Harry en poussant Draco vers le bord.

-Non!

-Je croyais que tu voulais ton souper!

-Oui, et je veux vivre aussi!

-D'accord. J'y vais.

Harry recula, prit son élan et… se planta sur une roche.

-HAAA! Ça fait mal!

-Relève-toi et bouge ton cul que je puisse y aller!

-Oui, oui…

Harry se releva, poussa la roche de coté et s'élança dans le vide après un deux mètres de sprint. Il eu l'impression de voler. Il approchait de la corde et.. commença à descendre sans atteindre la corde.

-NON!

Il venait d'apercevoir les pieux sous lui et tendit le bras. Quand il sentit la corde sous ses doigts, il s'en empara rapidement. remuant le plus vite possible, il réussit à faire balancer la corde et à se projeter de l'autre coté.

-YAOUH! In your face Malfoy!

-Ta gueule Potter!

Draco s'élança, magnifique ange blond dans le ciel et réussit à attraper la corde au dernier moment. Il eu beaucoup de mal à faire balancer la corde, mais réussit tout de même à passer à l,aure coté. Ou presque.

-Haa!

Harry se jeta et attraper le bras de Draco. Après plusieurs efforts. Il réussit à le remonter.

-Merci. Murmura le blond en reprenant son souffle. Merde, je veux rentrer chez moi!

Harry sourit. C'était bien la première fois qu'il entendait un merci de la bouche de Draco. Ils se relevèrent et passèrent à la deuxième épreuve. Des cordes à danser ensorceler refusaient de les laisser passer s'ils ne faisaient pas trois cent sauts de suite. Après plusieurs coups d'essais ( et de coup de fouet donné par les cordes à danser en plastique ) ils passèrent à un pont en bois pourris qu'ils durent escalader puisque les cordes lâchèrent. Ensuite, ils durent encore courir, mais ça c'était à cause des marmottes enragés à cause de Harry qui s'était soulagé dans leur terrier. Ils durent suite plonger en apnée deux minutes dans de l'eau glacée pour passer d'une grotte à une autre dans laquelle dormait un grizzli meurtrier. Quand ils réussirent à fuir le l'ours furieux, Draco poussa un cri de joie.

-Potter regarde!

-Quoi?

-L'aire de dîner! On va pouvoir dîner et se reposer durant une heure!

-En fait.. on a perdu cinq minutes à cause de Dumby au début, 20 autres à cause des marmottes qui nous ont fait faire un détour et 10 minutes à cause du pont en ruine. Alors, on n'a que 25 minutes pour manger si on veut notre souper.

-Merde.

Ils mangèrent donc rapidement leur sandwich au beurre d'arachide et leur petit sacs de carottes. Ils burent un peu d'eau et repartirent.

-Malfoy?

-Hum?

-Je ne t'ai jamais vu aussi rouge!

-Et je ne t'ai jamais vu aussi suant Potter.

-C'est réciproque. Je voudrais tellement avoir une douche!

-Moi aussi… ha non, cette fois c'est un truc étrange qu'il faut faire.

-Du vélo Malfoy.. mais ils ont l'air en mauvais état. Alors, je crois qu'ils faut se rendre au bout de la ligne blanche dont je ne vois pas la fin avec ce vélo.

-Et ça marche comment?

-T'en as jamais fais?

-Non..

-Alors on est sur de pas souper…

Après plusieurs essaie ou Draco manqua de se tuer, ils réussirent à partir. Au bout de trois kilomètres de zig zag incessant, ils arrivèrent à un parcours d'obstacle.

-Dit-moi Potter, il est quel heure?

-1 :45… il nous reste 15 minutes… Et je ne vois pas la fin. C'est bizarre de n'avoir vu aucune autre équipe depuis le début.

-Ouais, Dumby il a vraiment bien choisi son moment pour nous faire partir en retard.

-C'est l'homme le plus malfaisant de la planète.

Ils laissèrent leur vélo là et sautèrent par dessus les obstacles, escaladèrent des murs et firent tout les push-up exiger par les bâtons ensorcelés. Pour finalement arriver à la fin, avec une minute d'avance!

-Yeah! Je suis vivant! Merci mon dieu!, s'écria Harry en tombant à genoux après la ligne d'arriver.

-Bravo messieurs. Vous êtes limites par exemple!, les félicita Dumbledore. Vous méritez d'aller pouvoir vous laver dans le lac.

-Ou est le savon?, demanda Draco.

-Je croyais que vous aviez le votre?

-Non.

-Tant pis.

Sur ce, il les chassa d'un geste de la main. Toute la gang de garçons passèrent leur après-midi à la plage à soigner leur bleus et leur coupures tout en se lavant. Pour le souper, du poisson.

-De nouveau fraîchement pêcher, annonça Rogue fièrement.

Ils mangèrent tout en se racontant entre eux comment ils avaient traversé les épreuves. Apparemment, la plus dure avait été la plongé en apnée. Ils firent leur vaisselle, la rangèrent et se rassemblèrent sur l'aire de feu sur ordre de Dumbledore.

-Je vous félicite tous, clama Dumby une fois qu'ils furent installé. Mais toutefois, un point dans tout ça me titille. Vous auriez du finir cette épreuve beaucoup plus rapidement. Je vais donc y remédier dans les prochains jours. En attendant, il est sept heure. Vous avez une demi heure pour veuillez à vos besoins et à huit heures tout le monde doit dormir.

Sur ce, Dumby partit se coucher. Une fois que tout le monde fut dans sa tente, on pu entendre quelques conversations.

-Alors Ron, c'était dur comme journée?

-À mourir Harry. Je n'ai pas été élevé pour vivre comme ça..

-Moi non plus, murmura Théo. Et on est que le deuxième jour… j'ai hâte que ça finisse!

-Moi aussi, assura Draco. J'ai failli mourir je ne sais trop combien de fois et je rêve d'avoir du savon! Vive la pate à dent!

-Hey, c'est le couvre feu bande d'idiot. Taisez-vous!

-Oui professeur Rogue, répondit tout le campement.

C'est ainsi que dans un concert de sac de couchage, tout le monde s'endormit et ce fut la fin du jour deux.

**00oo00oo00**

Alors, vous avez aimé? On me le confirme dans une review?

Lie


	3. Jour trois, Mercredi

Joyeux noël tout le monde! Et bonne lecture!

Lie

00oo00oo00

Le petit oiseau virevolta dans le ciel, se déposa gracieusement sur une branche et ouvrit le bec pour gazouiller joyeusement.

**-PPPPPRRRAAAAAAAATTTTTRRRAAAAA! **

**-CUIII!**

L'oiseau s'enfuie rapidement à tire d'aile sous les yeux déçu de Severus Rogue qui aurait bien voulu l'attraper pour déjeuner. Haussant des épaules, le maître de potions, désormais homme à tout faire rebroussa chemin vers le campement ou tout les élèves réveillé par le klaxon maudit tentait vainement de se réveiller.

-NOOONNN… Harry il est quel heure.

-Six heures, marmonna l'homme encore endormi.

-C'est un supplice, marmonna sa majesté blonde.

-TOUT LE MONDE DEBOUT MES BEAUX RAYONS DE SOLEIL, hurla Albus Dumbledore dans un haut-parleur.

À ce moment précis, tout les élèves jurèrent d'haïr jusqu'à la mort Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. Malheureusement, ils devaient tout de même se lever et affronter cette troisième journée de camps.

-ALLEZ MES CHÉRIS!

-Je jure de l'assassiner, cracha Blaise.

-Euh Zabini?

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux Londubat?

-Tu viens de cracher sur mon sac de couchage…

-J'en ai rien à faire.

Pendant que le brun nettoyait avec sa manche, les Serpentard se levèrent et, tout comme le reste du campement, allèrent se laver la bouche et veiller à leur besoin. Quelques un plus courageux que les autres, beaucoup de Gryffondor et quelques Serpentard soucieux de leur odeur corporelle, eurent le courage de se laver dans l'eau glacé du lac. Finalement, tout le monde fut assis à table avec leur gamelle prête pour le déjeuner. Severus déposa devant eux deux pots de beurre d'arachide et des toasts.

-Encore? Mais on en a déjà mangé deux fois hier, s'écria Ron.

-M'en fou. Ta gueule et mange.

-Mais!

-Chut.

Rogue s'éloigna avec son chariot et retourna au feu faire griller d'autres tranches de pain.

-Je trouve cette chose dégoûtante, marmonna Draco pour lui-même.

-Moi j'adore le beurre d'arachide, répondit Harry joyeux. C'est juste que ça donne mauvaise haleine. Regarde, s'écria le brun et soufflant dans la face du blond proche de la mort.

-CRÉTIN!, hurla le blond en lançant son couteau à la tête du survivant qui, fort heureusement, se le prit par le bout non tranchant.

-HAYEU! Pourquoi ta fais ça! Je t'ai rien fait moi!

-Tu crois?

Blaise et Ron éclatèrent de rire devant la bosse mauve sur le front de Harry et devant les yeux furieux du blond qui virait tomate. Après un certain temps, la voix de leur cher pire ennemi retentit dans le campement :

-Bon matin mes chers amis! Il est huit heures et je demande le rassemblement à l'aire de feu dans trente minutes.

Après voir brossé leurs dents, s'être habillé et autres, tout le monde se rassembla autour du feu.

-Bienvenu chers étudiants, aujourd'hui nous apprendrons quelque chose de très important. Quelqu'un pour me dire de quoi il s'agit? Nott?

-Se construire un abri?

-Bien sûr.. que non. Quelqu'un de moins idiot?

Puisque le silence régnait, Dumby répondit lui-même.

-il s'agit de l'art de se repérer avec une boussole.

-Une quoi?

-Ceci!

Dumby sortit la boussole de sa poche et la montra à la foule.

-Voici chers amis un des outils les plus importants des moldus. Quand on est perdu on n'a qu'à trouver le nord et c'est régler.

-Waouh, ça c'était clair.

-Severus!, hurla le directeur. Emmenez les boussoles!

Ce que fit le maître de potion. Quand tout le monde eut sa bebelle en main Dumbledore reprit la parole.

-Je veux des équipes de deux entre maison et pas les mêmes que hier.

À regret, Harry se retrouva avec Blaise, Draco avec Neville, Ron avec Crabe, Théo avec Seamus et Goyle avec Dean.

-Mettez-vous droit soldat! Non c'est une blague fit-il en les voyant avec l'air d'avoir un balai dans le cul. Bien, fit-il quand ils furent un peu plus détendu, qui a des objets métalliques sur lui?

Quelques personnes levèrent la main.

-J'avais pourtant interdit d'emmener des objets de métal ici!

Mais ce n'est même pas nous qui avons fait nos valises monsieur, fit remarqué Seamus.

-EST-CE QUE JE T'AI PARLÉ! Severus!

-Oui monsieur?

-Mettez tout les objets du métal dans ce sac, les élèves les reprendront à la fin du camps.

-Bien monsieur

Severus commença sa ronde chez les élèves puis alla s'attaquer au tentes.

-Monsieur?.

-Oui Weasley?

-Mon pantalon ne tient plus, on a prit la ceinture.

-Et alors, je ne suis pas ton père! Tu n'as qu'à te prendre une corde! Mais Severus que faites-vous?

-Je ramasse les objets métalliques monsieur!

-Laissez les tentes tranquilles par merlin!

-Comme vous voulez.

D'un coup de baguette, Severus remonta les tentes, alla porter le sac dans sa tente et revint s'occuper du feu.

-Alors, recommença Dumbledore, maintenant que tous les détails insignifiants sont réglés commençons. La flèche rouge indique le Nord. Mettez le chien dans la niche.

-…, dit tout le monde.

-Qu'est-ce que vous attendez? Hey! Ou allez-vous comme ça?, hurlat-t-il à Crabe et Goyle

-On va chercher un chien!

-Ici tout de suite bande d'idiot! Le chien, c'est la flèche rouge.

-HHOO!, fit l'assemblé.

-La niche c'est le triangle sur le cadran.

-HOO!, refit l'assemblé.

Tout le monde se mit à tourner sur eux-mêmes comme des débiles pour mettre le «chien» dans la «niche».

-Stop! Maintenant je veux que…

-Monsieur?

-Oui Londubat?

-Pourquoi on ne peut pas avoir d'objet métallique?

-Parce que le métal dérègle la boussole. Content?

-Si l'on veut…

-Bien. Je continu donc. Vous voyez la flèche en haut de la boussole?

-Oui.

-Je veux qu'elle reste pointée vers votre partenaire tout en faisant pivoter le cadran pour que le chien reste dans la niche.

-Euh…

-Comme ça, soupira Dumby en le faisant devant eux.

-HHOO!, rerefit l'assemblée.

-Maintenant, dites-moi où est situé votre partenaire par rapport au Nord, en degré!

Le reste de l'avant-midi se déroula donc en petits exercices…ect, puis midi arriva enfin.

-Bravo tout le monde. Vous pouvez aller dîner. Nous nous reverrons cet après-midi.

-Yeah!

Assis à leur place, devant leur assiette, couteau et fourchette à la main, ils attendaient. Severus Rogue, avec tout le suspence dont il était capable, s'approcha d'eux avec son chariot légendaire. Lentement, alors que toutes les têtes se tournaient vers lui avec espoir, il souleva le couvert pour dévoiler le bon repas. Plus que quelques centimètres et…

-NNNOOONNN! Pas encore!, s'écria Draco.

Sandwich au beurre d'arachide, petit jus et carottes.

-Si ça continu, on va tous prendre vingt kilos!, grogna Théo en voyant sa part atterrir dans son assiette.

Découragé, ils mangèrent leur sandwich en essayant tant bien que mal de décoller leurs lèvres à chaque bouchée. (NDA : pendant ce temps, les filles sont dans un hôtel et apprennent à bien prendre le thé à l'anglaise avec des petits biscuits sablés.)

-Chers élèves, il est maintenant une heure. Je vous attends une fois de plus dans une demi-heure à l'aire de feu.

Se brossant les dents une fois de plus, les pauvres étudiants martyrisés se débarrassèrent de l'odeur horrible de leur bouche et rejoignirent le directeur. Quand ils furent tous là, Dumbledore leur fit signe de le suivre. Au grand désespoir de tout le monde, ils étaient revenus à la plaine où avait commencé leur parcours d'hier.

-Voici votre nouveau lieu d'entrainement. Je veux voir tout le monde en rang tout de suite! En cercle autour de moi, précisa-t-il. Bon, jumping jack! Go!

-Hein?

-Allez tout le monde doit sauter sinon je lui jettes un sort!

Alors tout le monde fit les jumpings jack. Puis du jogging, puis des redressements assis, puis des suicides ( courir à un endroit, toucher la ligne, revenir.. ), des push-up, puis recommencer!

-Une pause!

-Non Londubat. Je veux vous voir en forme.

-Non, il veut nous voir mort.

-Chut Ron, il va t'entendre!

-Trop tard, hurla Dumby le maléfique. Tout le monde! Grace à Weasley vingt push-up de plus!

-GGRRR, WEASLEY T'ES MORT!, hurla Blaise.

-Je retire ce que j'avais dit, souffla Théo à Draco, on va plutôt perdre vingt kilos.

Quand le soleil commença à se coucher, Dumbledore stoppa les exercices. Tout le monde alla se rincer dans le lac.

-Ah.. un peu de repos, dit Harry

-Oui.. ça fait du bien. Tu crois que tout le camps sera aussi souffrant?, demanda Ron, Je ne sens plus mes jambes.

-Si tu veux mon avis Weasley, ça va empirer.

-Je ne voulais pas ton avis Zabini.

-Et alors? J'ai droit à ma liberté d'expression non?

-Non.

-Pff, ta gueule Weasley.

-Waouh, quelle réplique, ricana Théo.

-Hey, tu es pas censé être dans mon camps toi?

Théo haussa les épaules et sortit de l'eau.

-Le repas est servi, appela Rogue.

De nouveau assis devant leurs assiettes, tout le monde regardait avec horreur son contenu.

-Oh mon dieu, marmonna Harry.

-Le mien a encore sa forme, chuchota Ron pour lui-même en piquant le lapin avec sa fourchette.

-Je refuse de manger!, s'écria Neville.

-Je préfère mourir de faim.

Tout le campement était d'accord. Finalement, ils se couchèrent l'estomac vide et gargouillant, mais la conscience en paix.

-Je suis tellement fatigué Blaise…

-Je sais Dray. Plus que 28 jours!

-C'est l'heure du couvre-feu!, hurla Rogue.

Et ainsi, dans la forêt de la torture, tout le monde s'endormit en se tenant le ventre et en regrettant un peu leur choix. De son coté, Rogue était insulté. Ils étaient pourtant cuit à point ses lapins!

Ce fut la fin du jour 3.

00oo00oo00

Alors voilà le troisième chapitre. J'espère que vous l'avez aimé puisque moi oui! ^.^ une review?

Lie


	4. Jour quatre, Jeudi

Voilà le nouveau chapitre! Je vous aime fort et j'espère que vous allez aimer!

00oo00oo00

PPPPPRRRAAAAAAAATTTTTRRRAAAAA!

Pour une troisième fois dans l'histoire du camp, le klaxon maudit de Dumbledore sonna à six heures du matin. Une fois de plus, tous les élèves rallèrent devant le supplice que subissaient leurs oreilles tous les matins.

-D'après vous, qu'est-ce qu'on va faire aujourd'hui?, demanda Neville.

-Encore du sport, supposa Ron.

-Un nouveau meurtre, suggéra Théo.

-Il n'y en a pas encore eu Théo, rétorqua Draco.

-Mais il y en aura bientôt.

-Ce type est trop bizarre, rigola Blaise en s'attrapant un regard noir de Théo.

Ils s'habillèrent et, après avoir terminé leur toilette matinale, ils allèrent s'asseoir à table pour déjeuner. À leur grande surprise, dans leur assiette se trouvaient des… œufs?

-Euh, professeur. Ce sont des œufs de quoi?, demanda Seamus à Rogue.

-Aucune idée. Je les ai trouvés.

-Par terre, dans un nid?

-Je les ai trouvés, répéta Rogue.

-Eurk…

-Moi j'ai trop faim! Me passer du lapin d'hier ma crever l'estomac! Il faut que je mange!

-De toute façon, un œuf, c'est un œuf!, renchérit Théo en plantant sa fourchette dans le sien.

Tout le monde avait si faim qu'ils finirent tous par l'imiter un après l'autre. Après tout, un œuf, c'était juste un œuf. Pourquoi dire le contraire? Tout simplement parce que les élèves se rendirent compte que près de la moitié des œufs préparés avaient été fécondés.

-Oh mon dieu, murmura Dean pour lui-même en voyant une aile dans son omelette.

-Moi j'ai eu bec…

-Moi j'ai eu presque le poussin entier. Severus? Vous ne vous êtes pas rendu compte que vous faisiez cuire des poussins?

-C'est de la viande. Mange.

C'est pour ça qu'ils passèrent leur matin à trier leurs œufs d'origine maintenant connue. Finalement, comme d'habitude, la voix de Dumby chéri résonna dans l'air.

-Bonjour mes joyeux campeurs! J'espère que vous avez aimé votre déjeuner. Quant à moi, j'ai adoré le mien, sourit-il en regardant son assiette qui, il y a quelques instants, était pleine de crêpes et de petites patates au sirop, mais passons. Je vous attends tous dans quinze minutes sur l'aire de feu pour une surprise!

-Je crois que j'ai eu ma surprise ce matin, marmonna Harry en fixant son assiette avec un air de dédain.

Ils allèrent tous brosser leur dents et aux toilettes ( dans la forêt ) avant de rejoindre l'aire de feu.

-Bon matin! Aujourd'hui nous allons…?, étira Dumbledore dans l'attente d'une réponse.

-Mourir?, essaya Harry.

-Souffrir?, supposa Draco.

-Faire un feu de joie!, hurla Ron. ( avec Dumby dessus, pensa-t-il. )

-Non, non et non. aujourd'hui nous partons en randonné! N'est-ce pas super?

Seuls les grillons lui répondirent avec leur grrii griii agaçant.

-Bien! Je ne peux reculer devant votre enthousiasme, alors je vous laisse une demi-heure pour préparer votre sac et votre lunch et ensuite nous partons!

Pour leur lunch, devinez donc. Sandwich au beurre d'arachide, petites crudité et boite à jus. Après avoir préparé leur sac, ils rejoignirent Dumbledore devant sa tente et attendirent qu'il se montre. Après quelques minutes, Dumbledore se montra avec des gros souliers de marches, un gros bâton de marche, des shorts verts affreux et une chemise dans les mêmes teintes. Il portait sur son dos un gros sac de marche et sur son visage, un gros sourire.

-Tout le monde est prêt? Équipe de deux! Gryffondor avec Serpentard! On se tient la main! Si on ne trouve pas son compagnon, il faut siffler dans votre sifflet.

-On a un sifflet?

-Bien sûr Weasley. Pour le trouver, regardez dans votre sac, gros imbécile.

Harry fut donc avec Draco, Neville avec Blaise et Ron avec Théodore. De plus, il devait se tenir la main… ce fut donc à qui écrasera le plus celle de l'autre. Ainsi, c'est avec une grimace de douleur qu'ils partirent en suivant Dumbledore dans la forêt.

-Vous entendez ça?, demanda le vieux.

-Un oiseau?

-Oui Seamus. Vous devenez très bon, Bravo.

-Et ça, qu'est-ce que c'est?

-C'est un arbre, monsieur Malfoy.

-Non, derrière!

-Un écureuil, soupira Dumbledore.

-C'est trop mignon, rigola Théo. Regardez! Il est trop chou! Sa queue ressemble à un plumeau!

Si Ron n'avait pas été tenu par la main par le brun dérangé qui essayait maintenant de communiquer avec l'écureuil, il se serait enfui.

-Et ça, demanda Dumbledore. Qu'est-ce que c'est Zabini?

-Un arbre?

-Erreur! C'est un sapin, aussi appelé arbre de noël, conifère ou encore Coniférus Christmus! ( NDA : je raconte n'importe quoi ok XD )

-Ok, j'ai compris…

Ils arrivèrent finalement à un petit pont à l'allure si solide qu'un simple regard l'aurait fait s'écrouler.

-Monsieur?

-Oui Goyle?

-Non, moi c'est Crabe.

-Vous êtes tout aussi laid l'un que l'autre alors je m'en fiche Goyle. Que veux-tu?

-Hum…

Le garçon très vexé prit quelques instants avant de répondre.

-On va vraiment traverser ce pont?

-Pourquoi ne le pourrait-on pas?

-Eh bien, il n'a pas l'air très solide…

Comme pour confirmer ses dires, un petit oiseau se posa sur une planche et le pont s'effondra en poussière.

-Ha! Vous êtes content maintenant le poisson! ( NDA : comprenez, il s'appelle Crabe, poisson, y'a un lien non? ) C'est quand on appelle la malchance qu'elle arrive! Sans vos dires ridicules, jamais ce pont n'aurait lâché.

-Hé, c'est pas ma faute!

-Ça, c'est ce que tu penses, petit démon!

-D'accord, je n'ai rien dit.

-Et maintenant tu mens! Jamais plus je ne pourrais te faire confiance, Poisson.

Pendant que Dumbledore s'exclamai devant l'innocence au mauvais sens de ses élèves, beaucoup s'étaient installés pour jouer aux cartes ( que Ron avait sur lui au moment du transplanage vers le camp ).

-Ha! C'est Malfoy le truc du cul!

-Et toi Weasley, tu es le concierge. C'est juste avant le trou du cul.

-Ta gueule Zabini!

-Eh, un peu de respect envers le président!

-C'est nul!

-Arrête un peu Ron!

-Tu peux bien parler Harry. Tu es le vice-président. Je te dois mes deux meilleures cartes!

-Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites?, hurla Dumbledore en les voyant.

-On joue aux cartes monsieur…

-Rangez ça! J'ai trouvé un autre chemin de retour.

-On revient sur nos pas?, proposa Ron.

-Non, on va passer par là!, montra Dumbledore en pointant un chemin sombre et brumeux, dont les branches craquent au regard et où on entendait des loups hurler.

-Vous êtes sûre qu'on ne peut pas revenir sur nos pas?, demanda Neville.

-Sûre. On prend la main de son partenaire et on me suit.

Cette fois, tous furent contents de prendre la main de leur «ami», seule présence rassurante dans ce milieu hostile et effrayant. Après une heure de marche en silence avec tout le monde sur les nerfs, Dumbledore stoppa et leur montra quelque chose dans le noir.

-On! Des chevreuils!, murmura Harry.

-C'est magnifique, répondit Draco tout aussi doucement.

-Et ça fonce sur nous avec un air enrager, rajouta Blaise.

-Courez!, hurla Dumbledore.

C'est pour ça que tout le monde revira de bord et que tous suivirent le conseil de Ron. Revenir sur leur pas. Quand Rogue les vit débarquer à midi, il ne posa pas de question ne fit qu'apporter un fauteuil pour que Dumbledore puisse s'étendre et reprendre son souffle en s'écroulant tel une princesse dans son lit. Lit trop petit pour s'écrouler dedans, ce qui causa le choc du nez du professeur contre le bord su fauteuil.

-Eh merde, ça fait mal!

Le dîner passa vite avec les sandwichs et les jus en boite et avec l'étouffement d'un Serpentard par une carotte maléfique. Le pauvre garçon dû rentrer chez lui et aller à Saint-Mangouste. En fait, tout le monde le considéra très chanceux et plusieurs essayèrent à leur tour de s'étouffer. Mais, c'était peine perdu.

-Chers étudiants, cet après-midi, nous ferons de nouveau de l'exercice!

-Non!

-Eh oui, je veux vous voir en forme, musclé et sexy dans des speedos moulants ne laissant aucune place à l'imagination! Je veux que vous ressembliez à ces hommes dans 300!, hurla Dumbledore plein d'émotion.

-…

-Oui, enfin. Tout le monde à la plaine de l'autre jour dans dix minutes!

C'est ainsi qu'ils passèrent leur après-midi à satisfaire les yeux d'un vieil homme pervers et aussi à souffrir atrocement en courant d'un bout à l'autre de la plaine. C'est avec une grande joie qu'ils entendirent Severus les appeler pour manger.

-Poisson frais pêché.

-Encore par vous?, supposa Blaise.

-Exactement Zabini, mais si tu redis encore quelque chose, ce sont les gardes-côtiers qui vont te repêcher.

-Ok, j'ai compris.

Ils mangèrent leur poisson dans la peur que Rogue ne les noie dans le lac et qu'ils meurent dans cet enfer sans avoir connu le paradis. Vers sept heures, Dumbledore se présenta devant eux avec une torche.

-Bon soir tout le monde! Ce soir, on fait notre premier feu de camps.

-Il y a des guimauves?, demanda Harry.

-Non.

-Des saucisses?

-Non.

-Des biscuits?

-Non.

-Alors c'est pas un feu de camps, c'est un feu de soir.

-Ha ta gueule Harry. Tu brises mon plaisir. Allez, tout le monde au feu.

Quelques quinze minutes plus tard :

-Maintenant que vous êtes installés, chantez!

-Quoi?

-Ben oui! Un feu de camps ça ne s'anime pas tout seul!

-Mais personne ne connait de chanson de camp! Aïe! Quelque chose m'a piqué, Grincha Ron.

-Ha oui, j'oubliais, les moustiques ont commencés à sortir.

-Ggr! Moi je vais me coucher!

-Moi aussi!

Alors tout le monde alla brosser ses dents, se mettre en pyjama et dormir, en se grattant partout puisque les moustiques les avaient piqués sans relâche.

-Severus?

-Oui monsieur?

-Rajoutez-moi un peu de chasse-moustique sur les jambes je vous prie.

-Oui monsieur.

Après que ce fut fait, Dumbledore se vautra un peu plus dans sa chaise longue avec ses lunettes de soleil rose.

-Maintenant, chantez.

-Oui monsieur. HO UH! OH URSULE! POUR TOI MON AMOUR MON CŒUR BRÛLEEU!

C'est donc en se grattant et avec Rogue en arrière fond, qui jouait en plus de la guitare, que tout s'endormirent dans l'enfer du camps de Dumbledore.

Ce fut la fin du jour 4.

00oo00oo00

Alors? Vous en pensez quoi? Moi j'adore. Une review? Bonne année à tous!

Lie


	5. Jour cinq, Vendredi

Prêt pour le jour cinq? Moi oui! Haha! Bonne lecture.

00oo00oo00

**-PPPRRAAAATTTTT!**

-Bon matin joyeux campeurs!

-… Je crois que je commence à prendre le rythme, lança Ron en se levant.

-Commence d'abord par ouvrir les yeux Weasley, grogna Blaise alors que le roux lui marchait dessus.

-Tant pis pour toi! Haha!, ricana Ron en dansant les yeux fermé sur le corps encore presque endormi de Zabini.

-Weasley, dès que je serai réveillé, tu vas mourir.

-Ouais, comme si j'allais me laisser faire.

Blaise balança un coup de poing sur le pied de Ron qui pleurnicha de douleur. Prenant cela comme un deuxième coup de klaxon, tout le camp se leva, ouvrit les yeux et se prépara avant d'aller manger. Ce matin-là ils allaient manger des… TOAST AU BEURRE DE PEANNUT!

-Béni soyez-vous, pria Draco en se jetant sur la sienne devant tous les regards surpris des campeurs qui s'attendaient plutôt à ce que le blond cri « ENCORE?». Voyant tout le monde qui le regardait aussi étrangement, Draco se justifia : Ben quoi? C'est déjà mieux que les œufs d'hier…

Tout le monde acquiesça et tous se mirent à manger la substance collante avant que la voix de Dumby chéri ne résonna dans l'air.

-Re bon matin mes petits amis! Aujourd'hui, je suis sûr que vous allez aimer mon activité. Alors, on se voit dans quinze minutes sur l'aire de feu!

-Vous croyez qu'on va faire quoi?, demanda Draco.

-Hum… dormir?, essaya Ron qui tentait encore de garder les yeux ouverts.

-Tu crois vraiment que Dumbledore nous laisserais dormir?

-Non… d'accord. Une journée à la plage alors?

-Tu es vraiment con Weasley, soupira Blaise. Tu n'as donc rien compris au fait que Dumbledore est sur terre juste pour nous faire souffrir?

-Pendant que nos deux amis se chicanent à propos d'un truc stupide, je propose qu'on aille se brosser les dents et qu'on aille sur l'aire de feu pour vraiment savoir ce que veut Dumbledore, proposa Théo.

-Bien d'accord, s'exclama Draco. Vient Théo. On s'en va. Laissons ces crétins de Gryffondor s'obstiner avec notre cher ami Blaise.

-Hey Malfoy, qui est-ce que tu traites de crétin.

-Je ne sais pas. Peut-être le stupide binoclard devant moi qui n'a pas compris que je parlais de lui?

-Tu cherches la guerre? Tu vas l'avoir blondinette! Chers amis Gryffondor!, hurla Harry en se mettant debout sur la table. Cet homme nous traite d'imbécile! Allons-nous nous laissez faire? Voici mes frères, je vous dis que non! la guerre contre ces prétentieux de Serpentard est maintenant déclarer!

-OOUUUAAAIIIISS!, hurlèrent les Gryffondor en brandissant leurs couteaux de beurre d'arachide.

-Et voilà, soupira Théo. L'intelligence d'une foule est inversement proportionnelle à son nombre.

Il ne fut pas surpris de voir tous les Gryffondor poser des regards en point d'interrogation sur lui.

-C'est ce que je disais, ricana le Serpentard. Bon, moi je vais me préparer. Bye bye les imbéciles.

-Ça je l'ai compris, grogna Ron. Il va payer!

Tout le monde alla se préparer et, finalement, tous furent prêts à huit heures et quart à l'aire de feu.

-Bien dormit? Bien sûr que si, qu'est-ce qui vous aurait empêché de dormir?

-Severus qui chantait avec une guitare peut-être?, répondit Harry.

-Harry, pourquoi ne comprends-tu pas quand je te dis MAIS TA GUEULE!

-Pardon monsieur.

-Bien, puis-je continuer?

-Oui monsieur.

-Alors voilà. Aujourd'hui vous apprendrez à aiguiser des couteaux. N'est-ce pas extraordinaire?

-Ouais!

-Pour une fois qu'on fait quelque chose de bien, chuchota Ron à Harry.

-Alors tout le monde en équipe de deux, les mêmes équipes que hier. Ce seront désormais vos équipes pour le reste du camp.

-Quoi?

-Eh oui Potty, je vous souhaite un beau séjour en compagnie de Drayki.

-Hé le vieux, qui est-ce que tu appelles Drayki!

-Mais vous monsieur Malfoy. Ce que vous êtes bête! Bon, commençons. Severus?

-Oui monsieur?

-Apportez les couteaux.

-Oui monsieur.

Rogue et son chariot arrivèrent et distribuèrent les canifs et pierre qui allaient ( selon Dumby ) devenir leurs amis pour le reste du camp.

-Nous allons donc apprendre à aiguiser notre couteau. Hé, mais est-ce que vous m'écoutez?

Notre très bienaimé directeur observa alors que tout le monde était divisé en deux, Gryffy VS Serpy. Les deux camps pointaient leur couteau contre l'ennemi, fidèle à leur promesse de faire la guerre à la maison rivale.

-Eh bien, je vois que vous avez tous pris le tour. Goyle, un peu plus haut. Oui c'est ça, comme ça vous viserez droit au cœur.

Dumbledore circula donc dans le groupe en corrigeant les postures de chacun. Finalement, Severus vint se placer aux côtés de Dumbledore.

-Monsieur, nous avons trois blessés et les élèves sont en train de s'entretuer.

-Bien, ils sont en train d'apprendre. Mais regardez ça Severus, de vrais hommes en formation!

-Mais, ils vont mourir. Et d'ailleurs, ça fait deux heures que j'essaie de faire en sorte qu'ils restent en vie et que je dépense sort et sortilège pour guérir les blessures. Je crois qu'il est temps qu'ils apprennent comment faire un feu, monsieur.

-Bien. Vous avez raison Severus. ÉLÈVES! Veuillez redonner vos canifs à Severus. Vos tentatives de meurtre risquent d'exterminer vos camarades. Nous verrons donc pour l'heure qui reste, comment faire un feu.

-Ggrrr, on se reverra Potter.

-Je te ferais brûler sur le bûcher espèces de sorcière blonde!

-Potter?

-Oui Malfoy?

-Tu es aussi sorcier que moi.

-Oh… mais moi je ne ressemble pas à une fille!

-Ggrrr! Tu vas mourir Potter!

Quelques minutes plus tard :

-Vous voyez, c'est comme ça qu'on fait un feu de camp. Quelqu'un veut essayer?, demanda Dumbledore en éteignant le feu? En fait, vous allez tous en faire un à tour de rôle. Tout le monde en rang!

Tout le monde se mit donc en rang en attendit son tour. Finalement, le tour de Malfoy vint, mais Harry avait passé juste avant, alors quand le blond arriva pour aller allumer son feu, il trouva le balafré avec un air sadique au visage et avec une torche enflammé à la main.

-Tu vas souffrir Malfoy!

-Hhaaa!

Le blond se mit à courir avec le brun à ses trousses.

-Laisse-moi tranquille!

-Jamais! Tu vas payer!

Harry rejoignit Draco qui poussa le brun pour éviter d'avoir la torche dans son beau visage, mais la torche tomba… SUR LA TENTE DE ROGUE. Ce fut comme si elle flambait d'un coup ( NDA : comme dans les film ou le feu prend dans le bas et en deux secondes ça tombe en poussière! XD )

-POTTER!

-Euh… Rogue? Je peux tout vous expliquer…

-Je n'ai pas besoin d'explication de votre part pour savoir que vous êtes un parfait crétin! Vous avez fait flamber ma tente!

-Severus allons, cet enfant jouait, excusa Dumbledore.

-Pardon?, s'écria Draco. Il voulait me tuer!

-Oui, vous étiez le cerf et Harry était le chasseur, c'est très amusant Malfoy, maintenant taisez-vous. C'est l'heure du dîner tout le monde!

Après que tous se mirent devant leur sandwich, jus et petites carottes :

-HHAAAA! Y'a des vers dans mon jus!, hurla Harry.

-Niark niark niark!

-Malfoy!

-Hhhhiiiiiii! Y'a une souris là-bas!, hurla Draco.

-Haha! Tu cris comme une fille, ricana Théo.

-Je me demande vraiment de quel bord est ce type, chuchota Harry à Ron en demandant à rogue s'il pouvait avoir un autre jus, demande qui fut refusée puisque le brun avait fait flamber sa tente.

La voix de Dumbledore leur demanda finalement de se rendre à l'aire de feu d'où ils partirent pour aller s'entraîner toute l'après-midi. Le souper arriva enfin et tout le monde pria pour que ce ne soit pas du lapin.

-Dinde sauvage, fraîchem…

-Ouais on sait. Fraîchement pêché. Attendez, vous n'avez pas dit poisson?

-Non je n'ai pas dit poisson monsieur Finnigan. Maintenant, ta gueule et mange.

Finalement, le souper finit et Dumbledore se présenta devant eux avec un grand sourire.

-Feu de camp?

-NON!

C'est ainsi que tout le monde partit se brosser les dents et se coucher en silence. Ce soir-là, les tentes étaient séparés Gryffondor contre Serpentard et les coups ne manquèrent pas leur chemin durant la nuit.

-Severus?

-Oui monsieur?

-Pourquoi ne se rendent-ils pas compte à quel point ce que je fais les rend endurant pour leur vie future?

-Je ne sais pas monsieur, mais le temps venu, ils vous remercieront à genoux.

-Merci Severus. Vous êtes une vraie source de réconfort. Entre-temps, je voudrais un gin et une brioche à la cannelle.

-Oui monsieur. Tout de suite.

Ce fut la fin du jour 5.

00oo00oo00

Alors? Vous en pensez quoi? Moi je l'aime bien! Hihi! Une review?

Lie


	6. Jour six, Samedi

Alors voilà un nouveau chapitre! Et pardon pour le retard, on était en session d'examen intense! Bonne lecture.

00oo00oo00

**-PPPRRAAAATTTTT!**

-Il y a quelque chose de pas normal, fit remarquer Blaise en se réveillant.

-Tu as raison, observa Harry. Bien que ça me déchire de te le concéder. On dirait que le soleil n'est pas levé….

-Harry, il est quelle heure?, demanda Ron

-Hum… **CINQ HEURES?**

**-QUOI?**, hurla Draco en se réveillant.

Furieux, le blond se leva et, après s'être empêtré partout, il sortit dehors pour trouver un Dumbledore tout heureux son klaxon dans la main. Draco lui arracha et le jeta par terre pour le piétiner furieusement.

-On ne réveille pas les gens à CINQ HEURES DU MATIN espèce de crétin!

-Monsieur Malfoy, un peu de tenu! Il y a des moustiques par ici et vous êtes en sous-vêtements… Ayez pitié de leurs pauvres yeux!

-Ggrrr. Je vous haIE!

Furieux, le blond rentra dans sa tente où de multiples moustiques étaient entrés puisqu'il avait laissé la porte ouverte. Ils s'habillèrent tous et allèrent déjeuner. Ils attendirent à table, attendirent, patientèrent et s'impatientèrent. Finalement Rogue vint avec des sacs de pains.

-La rosé ayant mouillé le bois, je ne peux faire de feu et donc, pas de toast. Ce matin, vous mangerez du pain mou avec le beurre d'arachide habituel.

-Eurk… je crois que le pain a aussi été mouillé par la rosé…, grincha Harry en touchant sa tranche molle.

-Ce n'est pas mon problème.

Severus s'éloigna les laissant manger leur répugnant déjeuner. Que presque personne n'avala. Ensuite, ils durent comme d'habitude se rassembler à l'aire de feu.

-Aujourd'hui, petits campeurs crevés, nous allons aller grimper aux arbres!

-C'est une blague?, demanda Théo. On n'est pas des écureuils!

-Si je suis capable, vous le pouvez, s'écria Dumbledore.

-Vous êtes capable?, demanda Ron plus que surpris.

-Vous croyiez quoi? Que je ne suis qu'un pauvre vieux incapables de rien faire?

-Genre, répondit Harry. Ce n'est pas ça?

-Bien sûr que non pauvre idiot qui n'a pas été capable de détruire Voldemort sans moi!

Harry s'empourpra alors que Malfoy rit de lui avec joie, puis Dumby lui claqua derrière la tête pour manque de respect.

-Bref, continua Dumbledore. Tout ça pour dire que nous partons à sept heures alors je veux tout le monde ici à sept heures avec, dans son sac, sa boussole et son lunch. C'est parti!

Ce que tout le monde fit. Après s'être brossé les dents, fait leur besoin et préparé leur lunch contenant petit jus (boîte à jus en carton avec petit paille en plastique qui se boit en trois gorgés), sandwich au beurre de peanuts (pain non trempé, demandez pas pourquoi) et petites crudités, ils se rassemblèrent pour sept heures à l'aire de feu.

-Bien, tous en file indienne à côté de son partenaire de l'autre maison.

-Ce n'est pas mon partenaire, répondit Harry en pointant Malfoy.

-Allons petit homosexuel, assume-toi et prends la main de ton copain.

-Je jure de vous tuer!

-Ouais c'est ça. Vu tes muscles en ce moment petit Potty, tu es loin de pouvoir me faire quoi que ce soit. Allez, tous en marche!

À regret, Harry prit la main de Draco et ils jouèrent à qui cassera en premier la main de l'autre tout en marchant vers les bois. Quand ils arrivèrent, ils virent que Dumbledore avait installé tout un parcours dans les arbres.

-Bien, bonne chance! Je vous attends à la fin.

-Euh monsieur, où sont les ceintures de sureté?

-De quoi parlez-vous Potter?

-Non rien. Adieu professeur….

Dumbledore transplana alors et ce fut la bataille pour savoir qui allait commencer. À force de coup ( parfois bien placé hein Blaise? ( il s'est pris un coup dans les bijoux )) Draco et Harry purent décider de qui partirait quand. Eux en derniers, Ron et Théo en premier, le reste ils s'en foutent. Ainsi, ils partirent tous laissant Harry et Draco seul devant le parcours de l'enfer.

-Tu sais Potter, je me demande si le parcours du jour deux était pire ou ieux que lui.

-Aucune idée Malfoy, mais on doit y aller.

Ils grimpèrent le filet qui menait au premier cordage qui se promenait d'arbre en arbre et Harry se prit les pieds et retomba au sol. Ensuite, Harry rattrapa Draco de justesse alors que ses pieds avaient glissés de la corde. Ils durent traverser une corde par les mains, une autre par les pieds tomber des arbres, en remonter d'autres, dîner, se couper sur des branches et rirent de l'autre quand il tombait de manière stupide. Ils arrivèrent finalement à la fin, courbaturé, couper et crevé. Les autres n'étaient guère mieux.

-Ouf, soupira Draco en mettant pied à terre. Enfin la terre ferme, mais pourquoi c'est mou? Hey, pourquoi est-ce que vous reculer loin de moi?

-Monsieur Malfoy, commença Dumbledore, ne bougez pas. Vous êtes dans un nid de serpent.

-Quoi? AIAIIIIEEEE!

-Trop tard, remarqua Harry en voyant le serpent mordre le bras de Draco.

-Il est venimeux?, demanda Théo à Dumbledore.

-Eh bien petite noix.

-C'est Nott.

-Men fou. Alors, voyant la queue du serpent faire un bruit de sonnette j'en déduis que oui. Qui a son couteau sur lui?

-Personne monsieur. Vous les avez confisquées.

-Ha! Bande d'incapable! Incendio! , Hurla Dumbledore en pointant sa baguette sur le serpent, mais le ratant, il mit le feu à l'arbre dans lequel se trouvait Harry.

-HHAAAAAA!, hurla ce dernier en voyant les flammes magiques grimper vers lui.

-Saute Harry, cria Ron. Je vais t'attraper!

-T'es con! Tu n'arrives même pas à attraper une balle à un mètre de distance.

-JE vais t'attraper Potter, lança alors Blaise en mettant à l'évidence son beau corps musclé.

-Euh… ok.

Le brun se laissa tomber dans les bras du noir et fermant les yeux. CLIC. Dumbledore venait de les prendre en photo.

-Quel beau petit couple!

-Hé l'incapable, vous n'étiez pas sensé sauver Malfoy?

-Ha oui c'est vrai. FINITE!

Cette fois Dumbledore toucha le serpent qui se coupa en deux éclaboussant un Malfoy au bras mauve qui hurla de frayeur.

-Potter?

-Monsieur?

-Sucez Malfoy?

-QUOI?

-Enlevez le poison bon sens!

-Ha ok… NON JE REFUSE!

-Mais il va mourir!

-C'est le meilleur argument que vous me donnez Dumbledore?

-Si vous ne le sauvez pas, je vous tus de la même façon que Draco est mort.

-Ok…

Harry s'agenouilla donc à côté de Malfoy et suça le poison de la plaie.

-Il ne faut pas avaler le poison Potter, annonça Dumbledore voyant que le brun ne recrachait rien.

-C'est maintenant que vous le dites? S'insurgea Harry avant de vomir dans un buisson.

Blais soupira et s'occupa finalement lui-même de Draco, Harry n'arrêtant pas de vomir à côté. Ron du donc, aider Harry à retourner au camp et Blaise transporta Draco dans ses doux bras musclés. Rogue les vit arriver et soigna les élèves un par un avant de leur donner du poisson (frais pêcher héhéhé) pour souper. Quand Dumbledore proposa un feu de camps, tout le monde l'envoya promener et ils allèrent se coucher.

-Potter, même si tu t'es planté, merci de m'avoir sauvé.

-C'était tout naturel, répondit le brun en se rappelant la menace de Dumbledore.

-Bon, moi je suis mort, marmonna Ron dans un demi-sommeil.

-Moi aussi.

-Couvre-feu! Annonça Rogue avant d'aller lui-aussi se coucher.

La nuit les recouvrit de son sombre manteau et tous s'endormirent. Le vent souffla doucement, les branches au sol craquèrent et les ratons approchèrent. Ils grugèrent les tentes, mangèrent les repas futurs et…

-HHHHIIII! Y'A UN TRUC DANS MON LIT!, hurla Draco.

-Dit à Potter de se tasser, insinua Blaise en ricanant.

-Non, Potter n'es pas aussi poilu, répondit Théo.

-Un raton-laveur!, s'écria Neville en se réveillant.

Le camp se réveilla en hurlant et bientôt se fut la panique. Rogue arriva donc en sauveur et attrapa les ratons un à un. Finalement, tous furent sauver et purent aller se coucher, encore inquiets et paranoïaques. De plus, ils passèrent une très mauvaise nuit, les moustiques entrant par les trous des ratons.

Ce fut la fin du jour 6.

00oo00oo00

Alors? Vraiment désolé de l'affreux retard! Une review?

Lie


	7. Jour sept, Dimanche

New chapter! Mouhahahaha! Ps : avez-vous déjà vécu l'enfer de vouloir demander à un gars de venir au bal avec vous sans jamais en avoir le courage? Moi oui! Bonne lecture!

00oo00oo00

**-PPPRRAAAATTTTT!**

-DEBOUT BANDE DE SALE POUILLEUX, hurla Dumbledore avec un fort accent de vieux loup de mer. TOUT LE MONDE SUR LE PONT!

-Gné?, demanda Ron en se réveillant durement.

-Je crois qu'il veut qu'on construise un pont et qu'on grimpe dessus, traduisit Théo une main sur le menton l'autre frottant son œil pour le nettoyer des crottes de yeux.

-Ben non!, s'exclama Neville. C'est une expression moldu pour dire d'aller le voir!

-Aaahhh… Où est Potter?, demanda Blaise. Et Draco?

À ce moment, la réponse leur parvint par un horrible cri d'horreur qui pénétra tout le campement. Tout le monde sortit voir ce qu'il se passait. Dehors, Draco Malfoy revenait vers eux avec un air enragé, une simple serviette de plage sur la taille. Derrière lui, un Harry Potter tout aussi vêtu se tordait de rire.

-Tu vas payer Potter! Et vous aussi si vous ne vous occupez pas de vos affaires, hurla Draco aux campeurs.

-Bon matin monsieur Malfoy. Je vois que vous avez pris un petit bain matinal! La prochaine fois venez me chercher. Je me joindrai à vous volontiers.

-Yeurk. Jamais.

-Il ne faut pas se fier aux apparences Draco, rétorqua Rogue. Dumbledore peut être très amusant.

-Mouais, c'est ça. veillez m'excuser, je dois vous quitter.

Sur ce, Draco les laissa et ne releva pas l'étrange habit de Dumbledore et sa jambe de bois. L'œil non caché par le bandeau noir du directeur le suivit jusqu'à sa tente.

-Severus, j'ai dit quelque chose de mal?

-Non monsieur. Je crois que c'est Potter qui a dit quelque chose de mal. Non mais regardez ce crétin se tordre de rire dans le sable.

-À ce rythme-là, il va avoir beaucoup de sable dans le cul. Potter! Arrêtez de souiller votre corps, cria Albus au brun toujours mort de rire.

-Pardon monsieur. C'est juste que vous auriez dû voir sa tête! HAHAHA! Ouf… là c'est bon. J'arrête.

Harry se releva, se rinça le sable des fesses en plongeant dans l'eau froide et ressortit en grelotant. Il regagna sa tente et entra alors que tout le monde commençait à se changer.

-Bon matin!

-Qu'est-ce que t'as fait à Draco, demanda tout de suite Théo.

-Rien je le jure. Je suis juste arriver pour me laver ce matin dans le lac pour un bain de minuit à 5 :30 du mat et il était là. Quand il m'a vu il m'a traité de sal pervers, j'ai sorti une blague sur ses fesses plissés par l'eau et la… vous avez vu la suite.

-Il ne faut jamais blaguer sur le cul d'un Malfoy, Potty.

-Ouais, je m'en suis rendu compte. Bon, on va déjeuner?

Ils finirent de s'habiller, allèrent manger leurs toasts au beurre d'arachide et, après avoir fait le reste, ils rejoignirent comme prévu Dumbledore à l'aire de feu.

-Chers campeurs, nous sommes pressés, commença Dumbledore. Comme les citrons! Haha, j'adore les citrons. Quelle bonne blague. Je suis trop fort! STOP! Pas le temps de blaguer Harry.

-Mais j'ai rien dit!

-Rien à foutre. Comme je le disais, nous sommes pressés. Haha, citron… Bref, nous avons beaucoup de chose à voir aujourd'hui et le temps file tel l'éclair au chocolat. Décidemment, je suis génial pour les jeux de mots haha. Potter assez rigolé!

-Mais…

Chut! Nous commencerons par apprendre à lire l'heure avec le soleil. Quelqu'un sait comment faire?

-Non.

-Franchement Weasley, vous êtes nul! C'est par l'ombre que forme un bâton planté à 90 degré avec le sol. Tous avec son partenaire et on court se chercher un bâton.

-Monsieur, je ne crois pas que ce soit très prudent, fit remarquer Rogue en regardant Draco rapporter une grosse branche avec un air sadique en regardant Harry.

-Mais voyons Severus. C'est le coup de foudre. Regardez!

-C'est plutôt un coup bas, observa l'homme à tout faire en voyant Harry se tenir les schnolls avec un Draco qui faisait la danse de la victoire de sa vengeance pour la blague sur son divin postérieur.

-Pff. Vous n'y connaissez rien en amour. Maintenant, veuillez m'excuser j'ai un cours à donner et vous avez de la vaisselle à laver.

-Oui monsieur.

Tandis que Rogue s'éloignait vers sa tente de soin ménager (aussi appelée infirmerie) Dumbledore prit soin de corriger la posture de ses élèves et leur montra comment lire l'heure sur le bâton selon l'angle, la longueur de l'ombre et le nord. (NDA : Ne pas se fier sur ce que j'écris si vous êtes perdus en forêt. J'écris n'importe quoi et ça vaut pour tous mes chapitres.) Finalement, vers onze heures A.M. :

-Non mais regardez ce beau moutus!

-Pardon monsieur?, demanda Ron.

-Ce nuage-là! En raison de sa forme de mouton, on l'appelle le moutus. Ceux qui ressemblent à des cheveux ont les appelles les chevelus et ceux qui arrivent là-bas du nord on les appelle les oragus.

-Je ne crois pas que ce soit ça monsieur. C'est plutôt cumulus, stratus et nimbus.

-Mais non Dean, ça c'est une sorte de balai, tout comme le H2O mop.

-Mais ce n'est même pas un balai, rétorqua Harry. C'est une mop! Le nom le dit!

-Haaaa… et allez donc dîner bande de sals petits obstinés bouchés!

Ce qu'ils firent en se retenant de rire de la face du directeur toujours habillé en costume de vieux pirate.

-Cet homme est tellement étrange, ricana Blaise en mordant dans un céleri.

-À qui le dis-tu…

-Ben à toi Dray.

-C'était une expression Blaise.

-Pff… je le savais!

-Ouais c'est ça.

-N'empêche que je n'ai pas tellement compris le cours sur les nuages, chigna Neville.

-Personne ne la comprit, répliqua un Serpentard appelé Georgie le Maléfique.

-Parfaitement d'accord avec lui, rajouta un Gryffondor nommé Bradley l'Invisible.

-Vous êtes qui vous?, demandèrent le petit groupe.

-Personne. Vous pouvez poursuivre.

-Ok…. Alors comme je le disais, continua Neville, qu'est-ce qu'on va faire si on a un examen?

-On devra marquer ce qu'il nous a dit voyons!

-Et t'es qui toi?

-Je suis un Serpentard. Je m'appelle Bob Tétard.

-Je crois que nous sommes envahis par des gens étranges, chuchota Draco à Blaise.

-Moi aussi. Je n'avais jamais vu ces mecs de ma vie…

Ils finirent de manger en regardant d'un air suspect les autres élèves du camp en se rendant compte qu'ils n'avaient jamais fait attention à eux. Dumbledore les appela ensuite à l'aire de feu où ils se présentèrent les dents si brossées durant les six derniers jours qu'ils auraient pu éclairer la forêt.

-Bon après-midi mes chéris! Nous allons maintenant apprendre à distinguer les plantes venimeuses de celle qui sont mangeables.

-Non monsieur! Je me suis déjà empoisonner cette semaine en essayant de sauver Malfoy! Je vous en prie!

-Monsieur Potter, ne me faites-vous donc pas confiance?

-En aucun cas!

-Si vous ne me faites pas confiance vous allez crever. N'avez-vous pas survécu jusqu'à présent grâce à mes judicieux conseils?

Tout le monde se dit alors intérieurement que s'ils étaient encore en vie maintenant, c'était grâce à Severus qui était toujours là pour les soigner quand ils revenaient de leur cour avec Dumbledore. Voyant que personne ne répondait, Dumbledore sortit sa réplique préféré.

-Qui ne dit mot consent! C'est ce que je dis à mes bonbons au citron quand je leur demande s'ils veulent être mangés et qu'ils ne répondent pas.

-Il a quel âge d'âge mental ce vieux?, demanda subtilement Ron à Harry.

-Aucune idée.

-Nous irons dans la forêt et nous étudierons les plantes. Point final! Pas la peine de répliquer Harry!

-Ouais c'est ça.

-Tout le monde avec son partenaire en rang derrière moi. En route. C'était un ptit minou!, commença Dumbledore en chantant.

-Gné?

-Vous ne connaissez donc aucune chanson à rappelle?

-Disons que notre vie ne s'est pas basé là-dessus, répondit Ron.

-Alors je vais vous apprendre. Ce n'est pas compliquer, vous n'avez qu'à répéter après moi sur les mêmes notes. Et je veux vous entendre sinon vous ne souperez pas! C'était un ptit minou!

-C'était un ptit minou!

-Un ptit minou gros comme ça!

-Un ptit minou gros comme ça!

-Et ça maman ne l'aimait pas!

-Et ça maman ne l'aimait pas!

-Alors le ptit minou!

-Alors le ptit minou!

-Décida de s'en aller!

-Décida de s'en aller!

-De ce côté, non Weasley ont y va pas pour de vrai, ça fait partit de la chanson.

-Pardon…

-Reprenons. De ce côté!

-De ce côté!

-De celui-là!

-De celui-là!

-Alors le ptit minou!

-Alors le ptit minou!

-Arriva au grand boulevard!

-Arriva au grand boulevard!

-Et la le gros camion!

-Et là le gros camion!

-Écrasa le ptit minou!

-QUOI? C'est horrible! Pauvre chaton. Sa mère ne l'aimait pas et il s'est fait écraser par un gros camion méchant!, pleurnicha Théo.

-C'est quoi un camion?, demanda Draco.

-Une grosse voiture, expliqua Harry.

Voyant qu'il ne pourrait aller plus loin avec sa chanson, Dumbledore abandonna et s'arrêta au bord du chemin dans la forêt.

-Chers élèves! En cercle autour de moi! Quelle est cette plante?

-Un pissenlit?, essaya Blaise.

-Vrai. Est-il mangeable?

-Oui en salade, répondit fièrement Ron

-Faux! C'est mortel et pleins de fourmis. En plus, y'a plein de larve dedans regardez!

Dumbledore ouvrit le bouton de la fleur et leur montra une petit larve blanche d'un millimètre qui grouillait au fond du bouton.

-Voyez, si vous aviez écouté Weasley, vous seriez mort!

-Même pas vrai! Les feuilles se mangent en salade!

-Ah oui? Et que fais-tu des animaux qui ont pissés dessus?

-On lave la fleur, dah!

-Pendant que ce roux stupide se perd dans ces mensonges, regardez ça! On appelle ça un pet de loup. Quand on marche dessus, ça fait une fumée verte. Excellent en ragout!

-N'importe quoi! C'est hyper toxique et ça ressemble à d'la merde!

-N'écoutez pas Harry non plus. D'ailleurs, nous allons manger de ce bon ragout ce soir. Qui veut gouter au naturel? Personne? Zabini ici.

Alors qu'il avançait lentement vers le directeur, Blaise récita plusieurs ave maria en espérant s'en sortir vivant. Il approcha le truc ressemblant à un champignon de sa bouche et le goba d'un coup. Son visage tourna au vert, puis au rouge, puis au mauve pour finalement s'arrêter au bleu.

-Je crois que je vais vomir…

Ce qu'il fit sans avoir le temps d'aller dans les buissons. Dumbledore soupira et secoua le vomit de sur ses supers bottes d'animateur de camps de survie pour sorcier d'un air dédaigneux.

-Vous avez l'estomac fragile Zabini.

-Mais vous êtes con! Si on ne le soigne pas maintenant il va crever!, hurla Harry.

-Au lieu de dire n'importe quoi Potter, goute cette excellente écorce de boulot!

-Je ne suis pas un castor! Goldy en est un! ( NDA : désolé, c'est l'ami à mon frère. )

-Tais-toi et mange!

Quelques instants plus tard :

-Monsieur, j'ai mal au ventre. Ça ne se mange pas…

-Chut Harry. Tu es pâle. Mange de cette feuille d'érable. Feuille d'érable pour tout le monde!

Obligé de manger les feuilles mortes en décomposition trouvées par terre sous un tas de caca d'ours sous peine de souffrir atrocement de la main de Dumbledore, mais ayant l'espoir que Rogue les sauvera, les élèves mangèrent avec un intense goût de vomir les feuilles d'érable. Dumbledore pu ensuite observer l'étendu de sa grandeur puisque les élèves paraissaient tout petit ainsi étendus par terre.

-SEVERUS!, hurla Dumbledore. Occupez-vous de les remettre sur pied. Maintenant ils savent ce qui est toxique ou pas. On se revoit au campement.

Rogue soigna un à un, et le plus vite possible, chacun des élèves qui, une fois arriver au camp, ne firent que se brosser les dents jusqu'au souper.

-Bon sang, j'ai réellement cru mourir, répéta Blaise pour la centième fois.

-On a tous failli crever Blaise. Selon rogue, manger les feuilles ne nous aurait rien fait si elles n'avaient pas été pleines de caca d'ours qui avaient la rage, observa Draco.

-Je veux rentrer chez moi, pleurnicha Ron en crachant un dernier morceau de feuille par terre.

-On le veut tous Weasley.

-Oh ça va Zabini! Lâche-moi un peu! Moi aussi j'ai failli mourir! ( NDA : les filles, elles, sont en train d'apprendre à cuisiner et rigole comme des folles en se courant après avec des batteurs en crème fouetté. )

-Souper prêt!, cria Rogue en emmenant le souper sur son chariot.

-C'est quoi ça?, demanda Ron en s'asseyant.

-Du raton-laveur.

-Ceux qui nous ont envahis hier?

-Ben oui! Je n'étais pas pour les gaspiller!

-Oh arrête avec cette face dégoûtée, Malfoy. Ce n'est pas si mauvais.

-Parce que tu as déjà commencé à manger, Potter?

-Ben quoi. J'ai faim! J'ai tellement vomi tout à l'heure que je n'ai plus rien dans l'estomac. Et puis j'avais commencé à manger avant de savoir ce que c'était.

Ainsi donc, ils mangèrent en silence en se rappelant la vivacité de leur repas la veille. Ensuite, ils allèrent tous se coucher.

-Ron, mets ton sac devant le trou au fond de la tente!

-Ok Harry.

-Vous ne savez pas à quel point je m'ennui de ma baguette, pleurnicha Draco. On aurait réparé cette merde de trou en deux secondes!

-En plus on ne peut même pas transplaner. J'ai vérifié.

-Merci de cette information Blaise. J'avais besoin de désespéré encore plus, grincha Théo.

-De rien.

-Hey Ron?

-Quoi Harry?

-Est-ce que si on serait mort empoisonné Rogue nous aurait fait cuire sous peur de gaspillage?

-Je ne veux même pas savoir la réponse..

Rogue annonça le couvre-feu et le silence se fit dans le campement, chacun redoutant une nouvelle attaque de raton-laveur. Ce fut la fin du jour 7.

00oo00oo00

Alors voilà. Oui en retard je sais, mais essayez de publier quelque chose sans internet!

Lie

ps: la suite pour Jeudi si j'arrive à pogner internet!


	8. Jour huit, Lundi

Un new chapter pour la septième fois! HAHAHA! J'espère que vous ne me pensez pas déranger mentale, même si après tout, il faut l'être un peu pour écrire cette histoire. Bonne lecture!

00oo00oo00

**-PPPRRAAAATTTTT!**

-Le soleil se lève à l'horizon mes petits louveteaux. Levez-vous venir voir maman!

-Je ne veux même pas voir ça, soupira Blaise. Après le pirate d'hier, j'ai l'impression que mes réveils deviennent de plus en plus bizarres. Je ne veux surtout pas sortir et le voir déguiser en louve les mamelles pleines de lait.

-Chut Blaise. Ne lui donne pas d'idée, chuchota Théo.

-T'en fait pas, Zabini, rassura Harry. Il n'est pas en loup, bien que ce soit aussi laid.

-Fait voir, s'écria Ron en se précipitant à la porte de la tente en écrasant quelques moustiques au passage.

En regardant dehors, il put voir Dumbledore habillé avec des gros souliers de marches, des longs bas gris qui montaient aux genoux, des petits shorts verts qui ne lui couvraient que la moitié des cuisses, une chemises beige genre explorateur avec tous les badges de scout possible cousus dessus rentré dans le petit short monté au nombril, un petit foulard vert noué autour du cou et finalement, ses belles lunettes de soleil roses.

-T'as raison, c'est aussi pire, murmura Ron. Non mais regarde! Les lunettes roses ne mixent vraiment pas avec le gris et le vert du reste de son linge!

-Mais t'as vraiment rien compris Weasley!, s'écria Théo en regardant dehors. Dumbledore va nous faire faire du scoutisme!

-Quoi?, s'écria Harry traumatisé. JE REFUSE!

-Dit ça à lui et arrête de me crier dessus Potter, marmonna Draco en se réveillant. Ha putain que j'ai mal au dos!

-On a tous mal quelque part Malfoy!

-DEBOUT TOUT LE MONDE, hurla Dumbledore dans un magnétophone.

-Oui monsieur, répondit le campement.

Ils allèrent manger leurs toasts au beurre de peanuts, remplirent leur routine habituelle et rejoignirent Dumbledore à l'aire de feu. Le vieil homme se tenait sur un rocher, un drapeau blanc à la main et posait tel un héros de guerre qui porte des lunettes roses en cœur. Devant lui, Severus Rogue le peignait dans toute sa splendeur tout en espérant lui aussi que le camp finirait bientôt. Que voulez-vous, c'est crevant de faire la bonne 24 heures sur 24! Bref, une fois que tout le monde fut rassemblé, Rogue rangea sa peinture et Dumbledore se décida à bouger. Il descendit de sur son rocher et rejoignit ses élèves.

-Bonjour chers amis! Aujourd'hui, nous allons…

-Mourir de honte?

-Bien sûr que non Ronald. Nous allons vendre des biscuits pour financer l'école.

-Sauf votre respect professeur, nous ramasserions de l'argent moldu.

-Vous êtes vraiment inculte, il existe un processus de changement de monnaie pour l'argent moldu et l'argent sorcier. Sinon les nés moldus seraient dans la merde.

-Comme pour mettre des Euros en Yens?

-J'ai aucune idée de ce que tu viens de dire Harry alors je vais hocher la tête comme une idiot durant une minute de temps.

-Une minute plus tard :

-Bien, où en étais-je?

-Nous allions mourir de honte.

-Ah oui les biscuits, merci monsieur Malfoy. Je vous ai donc préparé un habit en conséquence des prochains évènements. Il est pareil au mien! Même si je me réserve les lunettes de soleil pour avoir une touche unique! N'est-ce pas super! On va être pareil!, finit le directeur avec une voix d'adolescente hystérique pendant que tous les spectateurs de la scène cherchaient un trou pour se cacher. SEVERUS! LES COSTUMES!

Le professeur arriva avec son chariot et tous purent voir qu'ils portaient, lui aussi, l'habit laid signé Dumby. Il jeta à tout le monde un regard qui signifiait «Tu ris et je te tu.» Même si c'était très tentant de rire, personne ne le fit parce qu'avec Rogue à dos c'était la mort assurer. Rogue distribua les costumes que tout le monde partit enfiler rapidement dans sa tente avec la honte de se montrer ensuite avec en public.

-Mon short est trop petit, chigna Ron.

-Ben… ça t'avantage Weasley, grogna Draco. Moi j'ai l'air d'une écolière.

-En plus c'est vrai, rigola Harry.

-Tais-toi. Toi ça ne t'avantage en aucun cas. On voit encore plus que t'es maigrichon.

-Et qui a l'air d'une fille Draco?

-Qui t'a donné la permission de m'appeler par mon prénom que j'aille le tabasser?

-Personne. Ce n'était qu'une blague

-Très mauvaise si je peux me permettre.

-Dépêchez-vous, les pressa Théo. Dumbledore nous attend.

-Ouais on arrive.

Dumbledore éclata de rire en les voyant et les traita de misérables avant de commencer à donner ses instructions.

-À la sortie de cette forêt se trouve une ville dans laquelle…

-On va retrouver la civilisation? Habillé comme ça? j'avais espéré que mon retour dans le monde allait se faire plus dignement!

-Monsieur Londubat? J'aurai pourtant cru entendre monsieur Malfoy.

-Oh pardon d'avoir un semblant de fierté!

-Waouh Neville, tu es super! Je peux voir aujourd'hui que tu es autre chose qu'un gros pleurnichard. Hey c'est qu'une image tu sais! Tu n'es pas gros du tout!

-Merci Ron… Même si je ne sais pas si je dois le prendre comme un compliment.

-Hé! C'est moi le moniteur, chiala Dumbledore. Je veux tout le monde qui m'écoute. Allez regardez-moi dans les yeux sinon vous ne pourrez pas comprendre!

-On n'est tout de même pas des crétins, répliqua Malfoy insulté.

-Qui sait. Je vais donc poursuivre mes explications. Une fois passé la forêt et arriver à la ville, je distribuerai un chariot de biscuit à chaque équipe. Vous devrez faire du porte à porte chacun dans le secteur que je leur aurai attribué et l'équipe qui aura vendu le plus de biscuit gagnera le droit de prendre une douche et d'aller manger au resto!

-QUOI? MAIS C'EST GÉNIAL!

-Un instant monsieur Malfoy. Je n'ai pas encore finit. En fait oui, mais c'était juste pour te couper la parole. Tout le monde avec son partenaire! Et on essai encore une fois de chanter en chemin.

Pendant que Dumbledore essayait de leur apprendre Hakuna Matata (que seul Harry, Seamus et Neville chantaient de bon cœur), Rogue les suivait et allait devoir suivre Dumbledore durant toute la journée. Quand ils arrivèrent à la ville après quinze minutes de marches (Et oui, la civilisation était juste à côté), un autobus scolaire jaune les attendait devant l'entrée du bois.

-Monsieur c'est quoi ça?, demanda Blaise.

-Un autobus scolaire!, s'exclama Seamus.

-Ça fait tellement longtemps, renchérit Harry.

-Hey, quelqu'un m'écoute?, demanda Dumbledore. TOUS DANS L'AUTOBUS!

Ce qu'ils firent. Une fois qu'ils furent tous montés, le chauffeur ( non ce n'est pas Dumbledore, ni Severus ) démarra et commença le court voyage vers leur première destination. Au coin de la rue Cerfeuil et Bison, l'autobus s'arrêta et ouvrit la porte.

-Premier arrêt, la team Potter! Ça vous inclus monsieur Malfoy.

Les deux garçons descendirent, Rogue leur donna une carte des rues qu'ils avaient à faire, un lunch chacun et un chariot rempli de boites de biscuit avant de remonter dans l'autobus. Ce dernier démarra et s'éloigna dans un nuage de poussière.

-Potter, je fais face à un immense dilemme…

-Et qu'est-ce que c'est?

-Je refuse catégoriquement de faire honte au Malfoy en cognant à des portes pour vendre des biscuits et encore moins dans cet accoutrement et sans avoir pu prendre une douche!

-Et d'un autre côté, tu veux absolument manger autre chose que du poisson ce soir?

-Exactement!

-Ouais, je vis aussi ce dilemme.

Ils perdirent donc quinze minutes de leur précieux temps de vente à peser le pour et le contre de chaque option avant de se rendre compte que, d'une manière ou d'une autre, ils n'avaient pas le choix car une note laissé par Dumbledore à l'endos de la carte les informait que s'ils ne vendaient pas un minimum de 15 boites, pas de souper!

-JE HAIS CET HOMME!, s'énerva Draco.

-Oh que moi aussi. Bon, nous devons nous y mettre. Draco, toi d'abord.

-Je refuse et arrête de m'appeler Draco!

-Désolé, faute de frappe de l'auteure.

-Et qu'est-ce qu'on doit dire exactement pour vendre ces foutus biscuits? J'ai jamais fait ça moi!

-Tu crois que moi je l'ai fait?

-Ben oui! C'est toi le moldu entre nous deux!

-Hé! Tu sauras que même chez un moldu vendre des biscuits c'est la honte! (NDA: Croyez le ou non! moi je trouve que c'ets la honte!)D'habitude on demande à nos parents de les emmener au travail et c'est là que ça se vent, mais dans les rues, personne n'ose faire ça!

-Ah bon? C'est étrange.

-Mais j'ai tout de même une idée. Mal vêtu de même et pas laver, il suffit de dire que nos parents nous ont jetés dehors parce qu'ils n'avaient pas d'argent et là BAM! Le monde a pitié et nous on se ramasse le fric des boites de biscuit!

-C'est le pire mensonge que je n'ai jamais entendu. Ni toi ni moi ne manquons d'argent!

-T'as une autre idée peut-être?

-Non… Bon d'accord on fait ça!

-J'ai eu l'idée donc tu commences.

-QUOI? Bien sûr que non! je ne me rappelle même plus du texte!

-Alors tu sonnes et je parle, ensuite je sonne et tu parles et ainsi de suite…

-Ouais d'accord.

Ils d'approchèrent de la première maison et Draco s'arrêta net devant la porte.

-Mais sonne bon sens!

-Je ne peux pas!

-Pourquoi?

-Il est marqué «pas de colporteur»

-Rien à foutre. Sonne!

Ce que Draco fit à regret. Une fois que la sonnerie qui ressemblait à la neuvième symphonie de Beethoven eu retentit, la porte s'ouvrit sur une vieille dame qui tenait un gros chat persan dans une main.

-Vous êtes?

-Euh… pardon Madame. Je m'appelle Harry et lui c'est mon ami Dray. Nos parents nous ont mis à la porte, comprenez, ils n'avaient plus d'argent. Alors on vend des biscuits pour survivre.

-Vous n'avez qu'à manger vos biscuits!

Sur ce, elle leur claqua la porte au nez. Draco éclata de rire alors qu'Harry fulminait insulté.

-HAHAHA! Ça c'était digne d'une aristocrate!

-Mais pourquoi on a pogné un cartier de riche!

-HAHAHA, trop fort!

-Hé, je te signale que c'est toi le prochain à parler.

-Et merde!

La deuxième maison était plus petite que la première, mais après qu'Harry eu sonné, ce fut un domestique qui leur répondit.

-Vous désirez?

-Mon ami et moi vendons des biscuits pour avoir une vie meilleure. C'est seulement deux galions la boite.

-Pardon?

-Il veut dire deux dollars, récupéra Harry. On en a au chocolat, au caramel et à l'amande.

-Personnellement, j'aime bien les amandes… je vous en prendrai bien une boîte!

Le domestique leur donna un deux dollar et prit sa boîte de biscuit en évitant de toucher les mains du garçon qui puait grave. Quand il referma la porte, Draco étouffa un cri de victoire.

-Harry on a vendu une boîte! Oups pardon. Je ne voulais pas t'appeler comme ça, c'est l'euphorie tu comprends. Hé, fait voir cette monnaie moldu! Pourquoi y'a un gros chien dessus?

-C'est un ours polaire Draco. Ça me confirme que Dumbledore nous a emmenés en camp au Canada.

-Canada? Tu veux dire, celui de l'autre côté de l'océan?

-Tu connais un autre Canada?

-Non… continuons la vente.

Avant la fin de la rue, ils avaient vendus six boîtes de plus.

-C'est le fun que les serviteurs aient pitié de nous, rigola Harry en tirant le chariot pendant que Draco marchait devant. Il marche bien mon mensonge, non?

-Ouais c'est ça. Bon, il nous reste cette grosse maison qui a l'air d'abriter cinquante personnes et on a fini la rue.

Ils s'approchèrent de la grosse maison et Harry sonna. La porte s'ouvrit et

-Draco?

Devant eux se tenaient Pansy et Hermione qui ne savaient pas trop comment réagir. Finalement les deux jeunes filles éclatèrent de rire alors que les deux garçons essayèrent de fuir en douce.

-Mais Harry, qu'est-ce que tu fais comme ça?

-C'est Dumbledore, répondit Draco. Il nous martyrise! On ne peut même pas se laver!

-C'est l'enfer! Et vous qu'est-ce que vous faites ici?

-Nous et bien, on apprend à bien accueillir nos invités à l'anglaise. Comme chaque équipe ouvre la porte chacun son tour c'était rendu au notre.

-Rah pourquoi!

-Je t'ai entendu Dray! Alors, qu'est-ce que vous voulez?

-On vend des biscuits pour avoir le droit de prendre une douche ce soir, grogna Harry.

-Désolé, on n'a pas d'argent, répondit Hermione.

-Oui. Au revoir et à la prochaine!

Sur ce, elles éclatèrent de rire en se tapant le dos et refermèrent la porte.

-Ça c'était horrible…, jura Draco. Pourquoi il a fallu que ça tombe sur nous!

-La malchance? Sérieux, depuis que Voldy est mort, toute ma chance a disparu!

Le reste de leur périple vers le point de ralliement de tous les petits scouts chéris de Dumby se passa correctement et à la fin, ils avaient vendu 35 boîtes de biscuits! Proche de l'autobus, Severus les attendait et encore une fois, ils étaient la dernière équipe arrivée. Ils donnèrent leur chariot à Rogue avec tous leurs résultats de ventes et allèrent rejoindre leurs amis.

-Harry! Blaise a roulé sur un chat mort!

-Même pas vrai, s'insurgea Blaise.

-Oui!, s'écria Ron.

-SILENCE!, hurla Dumbledore. Nous avons le résultat des ventes! En dernière place, BLAISE ET RONALD! On les applaudit pour leur minabilité. Ensuite… les autres en dessous des trois premières places. TROISIÈME PLACE! Bradley et Georgie! En deuxième place, la team Potter!

-Hey, pourquoi est-ce que mon nom n'est pas nommé le vieux?

-Parce c'est de même. Et le grand gagnant… MOI!

-Gné?

-Ben oui, je n'avais pas le droit de participer?

-Non!

-Hon! Tu es jaloux monsieur le roux qui est le plus grand perdant?

-En plus il utilisait l'imperium pour que les gens achètent ses biscuits, annonça Rogue sans émotion.

-QUOI?

-Donc, j'ai gagné alors je peux aller manger au restaurant et prendre une douche!

-Monsieur, c'est ce que vous faites depuis toujours. Ça ne change pas grand-chose.

-Chut Severus. Raccompagnez ces enfants au campement et faites leur de votre célèbre poisson. Nous nous reverrons ce soir.

-Bien monsieur.

Dumbledore transplana et Rogue les fit monter dans l'autobus. Arriver au campement, Rogue attrapa magiquement quelques poissons (n'ayant pas le temps de d'habitude pour les pêcher tranquille sur le quai) et les prépara pour le souper pendant que tous les campeurs brulaient leur uniforme dans le feu. Finalement, vers 7 :30, tout le monde manifesta le désir d'aller dormir et Rogue le leur permit. Quelle bonne petite maman!

-J'ai eu tellement honte aujourd'hui, ronchonna Ron.

-Parle pas, grogna Draco. Nous on a croisés Granger et Parkinson!

-HAHAHAHA!

-Vos gueules les perdants!, se frustra Harry. Je veux dormir et me rendre compte que ce camp n'est qu'un affreux cauchemar!

-Ton rêve se réalisera le 31ème jour de camp!

-Va chier Nott.

-De rien Potter.

Ils se retournèrent tous quelques fois dans un vacarme de sleeping bag et s'endormirent.

Ce fut la fin du jour 8.

00oo00oo00

Alors? Vous aimez?

Lie


	9. Jour neuf, Mardi

New Chapter! Et désolé encore pour le retard XD… Je n'ai pas d'excuse sinon un intense syndrôme de la page blanche. Tk, Bonne lecture.

00oo00oo00

**-PPPRRAAAATTTTT!**

-Oh maman, va préparer le déjeuner. Je me lèverai dans trois heures précises.

-Bordel Draco, descend de sur moi ou je t'étripe, gronda Blaise. Je ne suis pas une poupée gonflable.

-Parce que j'en ai une normalement peut-être?, essaya de contrer le blond en se réveillant du beau rêve où il montait une jolie licorne dans le pays des schtroumfs.

-Oui! Elle est rousse et a des yeux verts comme Potter. Tu te rappelles, je te l'avais emprunté pour une fin de semaine et tu avais piqué une crise parce que je ne l'avais pas lavé.

-Zabini, cette conversation est fort intéressante, intervint Rogue avec sarcasme en dehors de la tente, Mais vous êtes en train de traumatiser tout le campement.

-Mais non voyons! Laissez-le, c'est super intéressant!

-Mais, monsieur le directeur.

-Taisez-vous Severus et allez préparer le déjeuner pendant que j'explique ma brillante idée à tous mes charmants petits amis en pyjama.

-Les bananes en pyjama, descendent deux par deux, chantonna Harry.

-Mais ta gueule Potter!

-TA GUEULE AUSSI MALFOY!

**-VOS GUEULES À VOUS DEUX!**, hurla Dumbledore dans son mégaphone. Alors voilà, pour aujourd'hui, c'est une journée à la plage!

-Et où est l'arnaque, demanda Ron en s'habillant.

-Nulle part! Enfin, où nous sommes. (NDA : J'insulte mon pays XD), mais ça ne vous regarde pas.

-En fait si, monsieur, contra Neville.

-Vous verrez en temps et lieu bordel! Ce n'est pourtant pas trop demander d'avoir confiance! Maintenant, allez-vous habiller et on se retrouve pour déjeuner.

Ils se changèrent tous dans leur tente et, ensuite, ils allèrent déjeuner des Ô SI DÉLICIEUSES ET RARES toasts au beurre d'arachide.

-Vous croyez que le magasin où Rogue l'achète est riche?, demanda Théo.

-Je dirais plutôt qu'il est en rupture de stock, ricana Neville.

-Moi je le souhaiterais bien!

Ils finirent de manger, firent leur toilette et rejoignirent Dumbledore proche du feu.

-C'était bon?, demanda le directeur en les voyant approcher.

-Super. Ça faisait si longtemps que je n'en avais pas mangé, ironisa Blaise.

-Tant mieux pour vous Zabini, répliqua Dumbledore. Vous serez donc heureux d'apprendre que je vais me faire l'honneur de vous en faire manger ce midi aussi. Juste vous, parce que je vous aime beaucoup Blaise.

-Je vous hais.

-Oui je sais. Vous avez un jeu de fléchette avec ma tête dans votre tente. Dommage que vous n'ayez pas le temps de vous en servir.

-…

-Maintenant que j'ai bouché Zabini, reprit Dumbledore, Je vais vous expliquer la journée que vous allez vivre aujourd'hui.

-Est-ce qu'on risque de mourir?

-Bien sûr que non Weasley. Ce que vous êtes stupide. Ai-je déjà fait quelque chose qui vous mette en danger.

-Grii grii, firent les criquets.

-Severus de l'insecticide!

-Tout de suite monsieur.

Alors pendant que Rogue assassinait les pauvres insectes qui avaient osés répliquer devant Dumbledore, le vieil homme reprit sa conversation, ou plutôt sa dictature.

-Comme je vous l'ai dit précédemment, nous allons nous amuser à la plage. Alors, suivez-moi!

-Mais on n'a pas de maillot, observa Neville sans méchanceté.

-Moi non plus, répliqua Dumbledore avec un sous-entendu si énorme que même un sourd en chine en fut dégouté.

Pendant que les campeurs finissaient de frissonner de dégoût (et que Crabe et Goyle finissaient de frissonner d'envie XD), Dumbledore prit le chemin du lac. Sur la berge, ils trouvèrent un gros tas de bois et de la corde avec un beau drap blanc.

-Et à quoi ça rime tout ça monsieur?, demanda Harry en redoutant une réponse à l'allure de «Vous allez tous crever».

-Vous allez devoir construire un radeau qui traversera le lac, accostera sur une petite île de l'autre côté pour se reposer sur la plage pendant que vous traverserez l'île à la recherche du trésor en équipe de six. Celle de vos tentes!

-Ok… où est le plan pour construire le navire?, demanda Blaise.

-Dans ma tête!

-Sans vouloir vous vexer monsieur, mais nous en aurions besoin!, observa Neville.

-C'est intéressant, mais je vais le garder pour moi. Severus vous apportera vos repas du midi. On se voit ce soir mes mignons!

-Et est-ce qu'on a une carte pour trouver le trésor?, demanda Draco.

-Non.

-Est-ce qu'on peut savoir ce qu'est le trésor alors?

-Non, monsieur Malfoy. Un trésor est un trésor alors, CHUT! Vous saurez en le voyant.

-Ouais, je ne sais pas pourquoi monsieur, mais j'adore la clarté de vos indications!

-Merci Harry, mais maintenant… TA GUEULE ET CONSTRUIT CE PUTAIN DE RADEAU!

-Tout de suite monsieur!

Dumbledore s'éloigna donc, souriant, tandis que ses pauvres chéris, comme il les appelait, se cassaient la tête pour voir comment assembler le bateau.

10 minutes plus tard :

-Non je ne vois vraiment pas…

-Peut-être que si tu enlevais tes mains de sur tes yeux tu verrais Draco.

-Non Blaise, je me cache les yeux en signe de découragement.

-Mais tout de même…

-Ça irait mieux avec nos baguettes, se lamenta Ron.

-Non tu crois. Hey Weasley, tu veux un scoop? Depuis le début que ça irait mieux avec nos baguettes!

-Ha, mais je le sais Malfoy, et sais-tu ce que je sais aussi? Que tes un salopard qui a trop peur d'essayer de faire quelque chose de ses mains!

-Non crois-moi Weasley, je peux en faire des choses avec mes mains!

-…, répondit le campement en ignorant le sous-entendu.

-Oubliez ça et Blaise, cesse de rire. Tu as l'air d'un poisson qui cherche de l'air en ouvrant la bouche comme ça.

-HAHAHAHAHA! Huunnn (NDA : il reprend sa respiration) HAHAHAHAHAHA!

Boum. Blaise tomba d'un coup sans souffle et se tortille sur le sol. Neville prit un bâton et poka le noir un instant pour savoir s'il allait bien. Rien à faire.

-Londubat, laisse cet abruti et essayons plutôt d'assembler le bateau.

-D'accord Malfoy.

-Bien. Potter, t'as une idée?

-Tu me demandes de l'aide Malfoy?

-Genre…

-Laisse-moi une minute pour y penser. Ce que c'est jouissif…

Blaise qui venait de reprendre conscience se remit à rire comme un crétin et retomba dans les vapes.

-Bref, on devrait construire une base au radeau. Poser les rondins de bois un à côté de l'autre et les attacher solidement ensemble avec la corde.

-Ho Harry! Moi j'ai fait les scouts, s'émerveilla Seamus.

-Génial, tu aurais pu le dire avant, crétin!

-Oh ça va, je voulais juste aider.

-VOS DÎNERS!, hurla Severus en arrivant sur la plage avec son chariot.

Chacun alla prendre le sien avant de revenir et de suivre les ordres d'Harry qui avait pris le rôle de contremaître. Quand le radeau fut terminé, tous se recula pour avoir une pleine vu de… cette merveille?

-Bon d'accord, c'est très rustique, reconnu Harry.

-Rien qu'un peut Potter. Rien qu'un peut. Et je te signale que Londubat à la main coincé dans un cordage.

-QUOI?

Harry se retourna vers Neville qui lui faisait un timide bonjour de sa main libre.

-Désolé Neville, mais on n'a pas le temps de tout recommencer. On te libérera en revenant de l'île.

-Potter?

-Oui Zabini?

-C'est quoi ces bouts de bois bizarre?

-Des rames, Blaise. Ça sert à faire avancer le bateau.

-Aahhh…

-Tout le monde sur le pont! Sirène à l'horizon! ARIEL! Comment ça va ma douce?

-Euh… Neville ça va?

-Désolé, la première phrase m'a fait penser au film de la petite sirène.

-Ouais… je vais faire comme si je n'avais rien entendu, mais comme tu l'as dit, tout le monde sur le pont!

Comprenant que le pont signifiait le bateau, tous se précipitèrent dessus. Harry distribua les rames et, avec quelques personnes, ils réussirent à mettre le bateau à l'eau.

-Allez tout le monde on rame!

-Et hop pipo pipo pipo quand il était militaireee! Et hop! Pipo pipo pipo quand il était matelot! Il était un petit navire, il était un petit navire, qui n'avait ja-ja-jamais navigué qui n'avait ja-ja-jamais navigué ohé ohéé!

-Ha mais putain Londubat arrête de chanter!

-Ta gueule Malfoy, et rame!

-Pff.

Ils finirent par atteindre l'île, accompagnés par les petites chansons de Neville et des coups de rames de tous les rameurs. Ils accostèrent et Harry, en bon capitaine mit le pied à terre en premier. Enfin… essaya parce que Draco qui avait eu le mal de mer tout le long se précipita avant lui et vomit par terre.

-Yark!, s'écria l'équipage.

-Hey, je ne suis pas le seul, regardez la tronche de Londubat!

En effet, Neville, toujours relié au mât, avait un teint si verdâtre que tout le monde se dépêcha de mettre pied à terre en hurlant. Une fois la folie passé, ce fut cette fois Théo qui prit les commandes.

-Pourquoi toi?, demanda Ron sans être sûr.

-Parce que je suis un as pour trouver tout ce qu'on ne cherche pas.

-Ben alors c'est complètement inutile.

-Tu cherches la mort?

-Non.

-Alors tais-toi parce que sinon je vais te la trouver.

-Ça aussi ça n'a pas de sens.

-Hey, je ne t'ai pas sonné le rouquin!, s'exclama Théo avec un drôle d'accent de pirate.

-Bon ça va, je me tais.

-Alors voilà. On va tous se séparer dans les équipes que Dumbledore a décidé. Quand une équipe trouvera le trésor, elle le ramène ici et attend que tout le monde revienne.

-Ce serait bien de se donner une heure de rencontre, suggéra Neville.

-De quoi tu te mêles toi? Tu ne peux même pas participer, contra Draco avec un air dédaigneux.

-Pff.

-Alors, je dis que vers quatre heures cet après-midi si vous n'avez pas encore trouvé le trésor, vous revenez au bateau.

La foule accepta d'un «D'accord» tonitruant et se séparèrent en équipe. Petit à petit la plage se vida et laissa Neville tout seul avec son bateau, son repas et un ballon de volley appelé Wilson (NDA : Voir le film seul au monde). De plus en plus enfoncé dans le cœur de l'île, Blaise menait la marche en ouvrant la voie avec son couteau à déjeuner. Suivait Théo qui observait tout autour de lui en souriant, Harry qui s'en foutait un peu, Ron collé contre Harry car il mourait de peur en voyant toutes les araignées qui parsemaient le bois et Draco fermait la marche. Ils tournèrent longtemps en rond quand finalement…

-AAHHHH PUTAIN!

La petite file se retourna pour… ne plus voir Draco. En effet, le blond avait disparu.

-Malfoy?, appela Harry.

-Ici!

Ils s'avancèrent vers la source du bruit pour apercevoir le blond au fond d'un trou.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

-Oh j'ai vu ce si joli trou pas du tout puant et j'ai voulu y aller en croyant à Alice au pays des merveilles!

-Sérieux?

-À ton avis Weasley, saleté de crétin! Sortez-moi de là!

-Avec quoi?

-J'en sais rien, mais grouillez-vous!

-Quelqu'un a une corde?, demanda Blaise.

-Nan, Dumby n'en donne pas depuis que Steven Hackers a tenté de se suicider à cause qu'il était pris ici, enfin… dans le campement, expliqua calmement Théo.

-Hum… c'est pour ça qu'il n'est plus là, observa Ron.

-Genre…

-D'accord. Alors trouvez autre chose, s'impatienta Draco.

-Une liane peut-être?

-Bien pensé Weasley. Sauf qu'on est dans un bois et pas dans la jungle, crétin!

-Oh ça va Zabini! Pas besoin de me tomber comme ça dessus!

-On pourrait faire une chaîne humaine, proposa Théo avec son intelligence habituelle.

-Genre les singes dans histoire de jouet?, demanda Harry.

-Ouais…

-D'accord. Ça marche.

Ils se prirent tous par les jambes et essayèrent d'atteindre Draco, ce qui foira. Ils tombèrent tous dans le trou.

-Ha c'est malin, chigna Draco quand ils lui tombèrent tous dessus.

-Manque plus qu'à se faire la courte échelle.

-Bonne idée Blaise.

-Merci Draco.

C'est ainsi qu'ils réussirent à se sortir du trou. Ils mangèrent leur repas et continuèrent de chercher le trésor jusqu'à quatre heures. Ne le trouvant toujours pas, ils s'en retournèrent à la plage en grognant. En arrivant, ils virent bien que personne n'avait trouvé le trésor non plus.

-Personne n'a rien trouvé?, s'étonna Harry.

-Non. enfin, Seamus a trouvé un coffre rempli de play-boy, mais à part ça rien.

-Bah, c'est mieux que rien. On l'embarque.

Une fois tout le monde sur le bateau, quelques personnes mirent le mirent à l'eau et recommença leur périple avec Harry comme capitaine. De son côté, Neville soignait son mal de cœur avec le trésor. Soudainement, vers le milieu du lac… CRAC

-C'était quoi ça?

-Je n'en sais rien.

CRAOUK

-AHHH! Le bateau se défait!

-Quoi?

Sous leur pied, les cordages du bateau se défirent et ils sombrèrent.

-AHHHH!

-QUITTEZ LE NAVIRE!, hurla Harry en bon capitaine, ET SAUVEZ LE TRÉSOR AVANT VOS VIES!

Ce que fit un jeune et intrépide Gryffondor qui, en se précipitant sur le coffre, se planta sur un rondin qui s'écartait. En s'assommant, il sombra dans les eaux noires du lac et, tout ça, sans que personne ne s'en aperçoive. Le reste du groupe se prirent tous un rondin et en nageant et en tenant le coffre, ils réussirent à rejoindre le campement, épuisé, mais sauf. Sur la berge se tenait Dumbledore en petit speedo de même couleur que ses lunettes soleil avec Severus qui lui tenait un parasol.

-Enfin vous voilà!, s'exclama le vieil homme pratiquement nu (NDA : Dites aussi V.M.P.N. ou encore V.M.N pour Vieux Monsieur Nu.) en se faisant bronzer sur une chaise longue aussi rose qu'un peperman. Vous avez le trésor?

-Oui. Enfin, on croit, répondit Dean Thomas.

-Montrez le moi!

Neville qui dans le naufrage du bateau avait pu se libéré, tendit le coffre avec appréhension.

-Oui c'est bien ça. Severus, vous pouvez aller préparer le repas. En attendant, vous là, les campeurs, vous allez faire le tour du campement en jogging jusqu'à ce que ce soit prêt.

-QUOI?

-Ben oui! Je ne vais pas vous laissez vous ramollir le fessier alors que vous restiez assis sur un petit bateau minable toute la journée!

-Je vais vous tuer… s'insurgea Ron. Et ce dans d'horribles souffrances.

-Ta gueule Weasley et cours.

Pendant que Rogue faisait cuir, Ô CIEL DU POISSON. QUE C'EST RARE, ils coururent longtemps autour du campement et mangèrent en souffrant.

-Que diriez-vous d'un feu de camp?, demanda Dumbledore quand le souper fut terminé.

-ALLER VOUS FAIRE FOUTRE!

-Bon d'accord, mais pas besoin de hurler Weasley. Bonne nuit tout le monde!

-Mais il n'est que sept heures et demi?

-Et alors? C'est l'heure du dodo.

En soupirant de mécontentement, ils se brossèrent les dents, firent leurs besoins et se mirent en pyjama. En silence dans leur tente, trop faible pour parler, ils s'endormirent rapidement, mais une surprise les attendait pour le lendemain. NIARK NIARK NIARK!

Ce fut la fin du jour neuf.

00oo00oo00

Alors? Oui pardon du retard et je suis heureuse de vous annoncer qu'à partir de maintenant, je publierais toutes les semaines, d'accord? Si je peux le faire avec mon autre compte, je peux le faire sur celui-ci. Une review? J'accepte les engueulades pour me retard (si un compliment vient avec, hein!) Vous aurez remarqué que Ron n'a vraiment pas de chance! XD

Lie


	10. Jour dix, Mercredi

Alors voilà un nouveau chapitre si plein d'action! Il sera court je vous avertis, mais tout de même, ça en est un! Bonne lecture!

_**00oo00oo00**_

Ce fut un réveil presque paisible pour nos valeureux campeurs. Malheureusement, tout bascula quand… ben quand la tente bascula.

-AHHHHH!, s'écrièrent les six concernés en se ramassant tous en tas au fond de la tente.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe?, demanda Draco en émergeant de sous les pieds de Blaise et Neville.

-Je crois qu'on n'est plus sur la terre ferme, annonça Théo.

-Quoi? Mais t'es encore plus con que ce que je ne pensais, rétorqua Ron. Comment veux-tu qu'on ne soit plus sur la terre ferme?

-Peut-être qu'on est en chute libre?, s'essaya Harry. Ça serait la nouvelle manière de Dumbledore de nous réveiller.

-Non! ce que je voulais dire, les coupa Théo, c'est que j'ai vu un poisson passer de l'autre côté de la toile.

Théo fut surpris de voir les cinq garçons se tourner vers lui l'air de dire «mais t'es con ou quoi?» et, pour se justifier, il pointa le plancher.

-Personne ne s'est demandé pourquoi on marchait tous dans un pied d'eau?

-Ok Théo. Tu marques un point, concéda Blaise.

-Et c'est vrai que la résistance de l'autre côté de la toile est forte et étrange, approuva Neville.

-Et dehors c'est mouillé, annonça Harry.

-PUTAIN POTTER POURQUOI T'AS OUVERT LA TENTE?, hurla Draco alors qu'une immense vague le submergeait.

-TOUT LE MONDE DEHORS!, hurla Blaise en nageant vers la sortie.

Ils se précipitèrent tous hors de la tente qui finissait de sombrer dans le lac et s'accrochèrent à des bouts de bois qui flottaient près d'eux.

-Putain!, s'exclama Ron. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé?

-Eh bien, puisqu'il a plu toute la nuit, je crois que le lac a monté et nous a entraîné, expliqua calmement Neville.

-Ah ben ça c'est génial, grogna Draco. Et elle est où la terre ferme?

-Ne te tourne pas vers la droite Dray, tu risques d'être traumatisé.

-Quoi?

-Trop tard…

-YEURK!

Sur un canot pneumatique, Dumbledore en trop petit speedo rose moulant s'approchait d'eux le poil de torse dans le vent. Une main sur la hanche et l'autre sur ses lunettes de soleil légendaire, il maintenait un pied sur le bord du bateau avec la pose d'un dieu grec (même s'il ne l'avait pas). Derrière lui, Rogue, les cheveux dans le vent, conduisait le navire dans leur direction. Il arrêta toutefois le bateau trop sèchement, et Dumbledore passa par-dessus bord en hurlant.

-Monsieur?

-Je vais bien! L'eau est très bonne. Que diriez-vous d'un bain de minuit Severus?

-Sans vouloir vous offenser monsieur, il est sept heures du matin. Je crois que ça ne correspond pas à minuit.

-Il me semble que vous ayez raison Severus, soupira Dumbledore en remettant son speedo. Bien, les enfants, vous direz merci à vos camarades Dean et Seamus. Ce sont eux qui m'ont dit qu'il y avait une tente à l'endroit où j'ai installé mon mini-golf ce matin. Sans eux, je n'aurai même pas remarqué votre absence.

-Mais monsieur, vous m'auriez oublié, moi?, demanda Harry un peu blessé.

-Qui es-tu?

-Mais Harry Potter!

-Monsieur Malfoy, cessez de faire l'imbécile! Bien. On se revoit sur la terre ferme.

-Vous ne nous aidez pas?, s'insurgea Draco.

-Non. Severus, direction la terre. MOUHAHAHAHA!

-Dieu que je hais cet homme, grogna Blaise en retenant ses larmes (Eh bien, je crois que ça va devenir la phrase fétiche de Blaise XD)

-Allez, on doit se rendre au campement, les encouragea Harry.

Ils nagèrent donc sur un bon trois cents mètres pour atteindre le rivage où ils s'écroulèrent mort de fatigue.

-Oh regarde Dean. Des survivants!

-C'est vrai Seamus, mais je crois que là ils n'ont pas survécu, objecta Dean en les pokant avec un bâton.

-Si tu… me tou…ches encore avec ce… foutu bâ…ton, je… vais… te le mettre… où je le pense…, grogna Blaise en cherchant son souffle.

-Oups pardon. Ben, au moins t'es en vie.

-Plus pour longtemps, les contra Dumbledore en arrivant.

-Ah non, pas lui, pleurnicha Théo.

-Si, moi! Mais je blaguais. Je venais juste vous dire qu'il reste des toasts… froides et détrempées et que mon entraînement de la journée est reporté parce que tout le monde est obligé de faire sécher ses choses. Bonne journée.

-Monsieur?

-Oui Londubat?

-Nos choses sont au fond de l'eau.

-Allez les chercher!

-On ne peut pas.

-Utilisez vos baguettes.

-On les a à pas.

-Ça complique les choses…Severus!

-Oui monsieur?

-Ramenez les choses que ces imbéciles ont laissé couler.

-Bien monsieur.

Dumbledore s'éloigna en gambadant pendant que Rogue sortait sa baguette et faisait ressortir la tente et leur valise hors de l'eau. Quand ce fut fait, Severus rangea sa baguette et retourna s'occuper de son feu.

-Mes vêtements sont foutus, grogna Draco.

-Nos vêtements sont TOUS foutu Malfoy alors arrête de chialer, répliqua sèchement Harry.

-Y'a un poisson dans mes sous-vêtements, ricana Neville en le retirant

-Ouf, j'ai eu peur que ce soit autre choses, plaisanta Blaise.

Neville lui jeta un regard mauvais avant de lancer le poisson dans l'eau. Une mouette qui passait par là se le prit sur la terre et tomba morte dans l'eau.

-Putain Neville. Tu as tué une mouette, fit remarquer Théo.

-Eh merde.

Au moins ça allait servir à quelque chose, parce que, tournant le dos, ils ne virent pas Severus aller ramasser la mouette pour la mettre dans un sac nommé «souper» (NDA : Ok, je sais que c'est dégueu!)

-Potter?

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux Malfoy?

-Tu te rappelles quand tu as voulu me tuer avec une torche?

-Ouais, c'était il y a… cinq jours?

-Environ. Est-ce que tu pourrais rallumer un feu? Qu'on fasse sécher nos vêtements.

-J'aimerai bien, mais tout le bois est mouillé. Même notre linge et l'INTÉRIEUR de notre tente est trempe!

-Hey regardez! Crabe et Goyle ont fait un feu! , s'écria Blaise.

-Ouais, des vrais hommes des cavernes, ricana Ron.

-Ta gueule Weasley et va leur demander s'ils peuvent nous le prêter.

-Pourquoi moi?

-Parce que c'est toi qui t'es foutu de leur gueule, le gronda gentiment Neville.

-Ok, c'est bon. J'y vais.

Ron prit son courage à deux mains et s'avança vers les deux gorilles en boxer qui faisait sécher leur linge à bout de bras. Au moment où il arrivait, une bourrasque de vent froid éteignit le feu et glaça tout le monde.

-Non! mon feu!, gémit Goyle, puis se tournant vers Ron. Qu'est-ce que tu veux?

-Eum… Rien. C'est bon.

Ron retourna sur ses pas et ricana intérieurement quand il entendit Crabe dire qu'ils avaient brûlé tous leurs sous-vêtements pour rien.

-Ils n'ont plus de feu, annonça Ron en rejoignant son groupe.

-Et le vent vient de me geler les vêtements sur la peau, grogna Harry.

-On ferait mieux de les enlever sinon on va tomber malade, leur apprit Théo.

En grognant, ils se mirent tous en sous-vêtements et décidèrent d'utiliser leurs vêtements les plus laids pour faire le feu tout en mangeant leurs toasts froids et détrempées. Ils passèrent la journée ainsi, à se geler autour d'un feu qui ne prenait pas. Lorsque le souper arriva, tout le monde mourrait de faim… et de froid. Absolument rien n'était sec puisqu'il y avait encore eu de la pluie durant la journée. Pendant qu'ils mangeaient leur viande de nature non-connue (nous, nous savons ce que c'est), ils se demandèrent où se trouvait Dumbledore.

-C'est vrai quoi, ajouta Blaise. Il ne mange jamais avec nous!

-C'est parce que le directeur vit pratiquement toujours dans sa tente, annonça Severus en pointant la dite-tente du doigt.

C'était une sorte de maison en tente, très grande et l'on devinait parfaitement un lit au milieu, le chauffage allumé et l'odeur de crêpes qui s'en échappait.

-Bou hou hou, JE VOUS HAIS ALBUS!

-Allons blaise. Ce n'est pas si terrible. Peut-être qu'il va s'étouffer avec une framboise, le réconforta Théo.

-Oh, je le souhaite Théo. Je le souhaite.

Finalement, après souper, Rogue eu pitié d'eux (Surprenant hein?) et sécha d'un sort toutes leurs choses. C'est donc dans un certain confort, équivalent aux autres jours, qu'ils allèrent se brosser les dents et se coucher.

-Vous savez, il fallait au moins qu'il pleuve une fois, marmonna Neville dans un demi-sommeil.

-J'ai tellement froid que je suis sûr que j'ai les couilles bleues!, annonça Ron en ignorant Neville.

-On a tous froid Weasley. Maintenant, ferme ta gueule et dors. Je ne veux pas savoir si t'as des couilles de schtroupmf ou non!

-Roh ça va Malfoy. On sait tous que monsieur voudrait être tranquille! Mais sache que tu n'es pas seul ici!

-Je le sais très bien Potter.

-Connard!

-VOS GUEULES!

-Oui monsieur Severus…

C'est ainsi que se termina le jour dix.

00oo00oo00

Alors? Oui je sais, un affreux retard… XD je suis horrible. Le prochain chapitre la semaine prochaine. Jurer!

Lie


	11. Jour onze, Jeudi

Alors voilà le nouveau chapitre. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!

00oo00oo00

Les oiseaux chantaient doucement dans les arbres, les chevreuils dans les bois broutaient tranquillement et, ce matin-là, Ron Weasley se réveilla lentement au son de son ventre gargouillant. Il grogna, s'habilla les yeux fermés, incapable de les ouvrir, marcha sur tout le monde pour sortir dehors. Une bonne odeur de crêpes assaillit son nez et il se dirigea vers le feu où Severus Rogue cuisinait en tablier rose (Cadeau de Dumbledore).

-Weasley, je vois que l'odeur de bonne bouffe vous attire. Allez donc réveiller tout le monde. Le déjeuner est bientôt prêt.

-Très bien monsieur.

Ron retourna sur ses pas, mais bloqua au milieu de son geste. Quelque chose clochait. Beaucoup. Énormément. Intensément trop immensément.

-Monsieur?

-Oui Weasley?

-Il est quelle heure?

-Presque dix heures du matin.

Ron s'étouffa. Dix heures? Rêvait-il? Il se pinça de nombreuses fois pour se rendre compte que… NON! Il partit dans un rire démentiel qui réveilla tout le campement avant de se jeter dans sa tente et raconter tout ça à ses amis.

-Harry! Harry! Harry!

-Putain Ron, j'essaie de dormir.

-Oh crois-moi Harry. La réalité est plus belle encore. Il est dix heures du matin et… on mange des crêpes!

-Quoi?, s'écrièrent les cinq autres garçons de la tente.

-Vous ne sentez pas cette odeur? Je crois que c'est le paradis!

Un coup d'œil dehors finit de convaincre le petit groupe. Tous s'habillèrent très vite et se jetèrent dehors pour le déjeuner. Rogue vint les servir et chacun eu droit à quatre grosses crêpes avec sirop. Cependant, pendant que tous se jetaient sur la nourriture, Draco jeta un coup d'œil suspect à la tente du directeur et interpella Rogue.

-Monsieur? Qu'est-ce que ça cache?

-De quoi tu parles?

-Eh bien, le lever tard, le déjeuner et le sirop, qu'est-ce que ça cache? Avant, chaque fois qu'il y avait quelque chose de bien, c'était pour nous faire un coup bas.

-Eh bien, le ministère a fait appeler Dumbledore pour je ne sais quelle raison et il a dut partir pour la journée. Alors, j'ai quelque chose à vous proposer.

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers lui, parfaitement attentive à ce que le maître graisseux de potion allait dire. Avec tout le suspense dont il était capable (aucun), Severus ouvrit la bouche pour s'expliquer.

-Aujourd'hui j'ai rendez-vous à un spa, souper dans un restaurant et laver tout mon linge… peut-être même magasiner un peu. Je suis prêt à vous emmener si vous acceptez de faire la vaisselle jusqu'à la fin du camp.

-J'accepte!, s'écria Harry en grimpant sur son banc. Une journée au spa, mais quel bonheur! Ça va faire tellement de bien!

-Ouais!, lui répondirent tous les autres.

-Je vois que vous êtes d'accord. Les crêpes ont pris beaucoup de préparation et on salie beaucoup de vaisselle. À vous de nettoyer, annonça Rogue avec un sourire mauvais en leur montrant la pile de vaisselle.

-Je savais que ça cachait quelque chose, marmonna Draco.

-Il faut que ce soit terminé dans quarante minutes, ajouta Severus en s'en allant déjeuner ses propres crêpes.

-Pff…

-Je t'ai entendu Draco!

Les garçons soupirèrent et firent la vaisselle qu'avaient prise leurs délicieuses crêpes. Au bout de trente-cinq minutes, ils avaient terminés. Ils se dépêchèrent donc de s'habiller et de brosser leurs dents. Vers 10 :50, ils étaient tous prêt.

-Bien. En rang avec votre coéquipier derrière moi!, ordonna Severus qui prenait un peu trop goût au pouvoir.

-Quoi? On ne peut pas avoir équipe libre pour une fois?

-Est-ce que je dois vraiment répondre à votre stupide question Potter?

-Non monsieur.

-Alors prenez la main de monsieur Malfoy et ne la lâchez sous aucun prétexte.

-Oui monsieur, répondit Harry en attrapant la main de Draco.

-Mais putain Potter, lâche-moi!

-Non! je ne veux pas mourir…

-Pff. Mauviette. Monsieur?

-Oui Malfoy?

-On y va comment?

-Ben à pied…

-QUOI?

-HAHAHA! Vos faces sont trop drôles. Bien sûr que non on n'y va pas à pied! On va transplaner.

Alors que tous se remettaient du choc de voir Rogue rire aux éclats, ce dernier leur demande de tous se donner la main et ils transplanèrent. Ils arrivèrent tous devant un grand spa, des étoiles plein les yeux.

-Je n'arrive pas à y croire, marmonna Harry en s'essuyant les yeux avec la main de Draco.

-Yeurk! Potter lâche-moi!

-Non!

-Monsieur! Potter ne veut pas me lâcher!

-Potter, lâchez la main de Malfoy!

-Ouf, soupirèrent Harry et Draco en se lâchant.

Severus secoua la tête, découragé et se dit que relaxer allait lui faire beaucoup de bien. Il poussa donc la porte et entra dans le bâtiment, suivit de sa bande de campeurs sales et puants. Se présentant au comptoir, il vérifia ses cinquante et une réservations, paya l'ÉNORME MONTANT dû et se prépara à relaxer.

-On fait quoi là monsieur?, demanda Théo.

-Ben… Vous allez prendre une douche d'abord et vous donnez vos vêtements sales à la dame au fond de l'entré. Elle va aller les laver, même si ce n'est pas son travail. Ensuite, vous allez où vous voulez et vous relaxer en me foutant la paix. C'est clair?

Les élèves acquiescèrent et firent ce qu'il avait commandé. Severus sourit, partit se laver avant de choisir qu'il allait se faire masser d'abord. En se calant confortablement sur la table de massage, il pria silencieusement merlin pour que tout se passe bien.

À l'autre bout du spa, dans les douches, les élèves soupiraient de bonheur (sans arrière sens).

-Je ne me rappelais plus comment c'était une douche!, jubila Harry en se lavant les cheveux.

-Ouais et ça se sentait, répondit Draco avec un sourire aussi mauvais que son odeur corporelle.

-Vous allez faire quoi en premier?, demanda Blaise qui paressait sous l'eau chaude.

-Probablement un massage de pierre chaude, répondit Théo. Ça fait toujours du bien.

-Moi je vais me faire un masque d'algue, répondit Draco. J'en ai vraiment besoin. Ça et une manucure. Et ensuite j'aimerais bien aller chez le coiffeur.

-Pff, une vrai fille, rigola Ron.

-Ah ouais? Et toi tu vas faire quoi?

-Je vais faire un tour dans le sauna avec Neville.

-Est-ce que tu sais que ça sonnait vraiment gay?, se moqua Harry en finissant de se rincer.

-Harry! Garde tes fantasmes pour toi!

-Hahaha!

Ils finirent de se laver et, vêtu d'une belle serviette autour de leur taille, ils se séparèrent pour aller faire chacun ce qu'ils voulaient. Lorsque midi arriva, ils furent mis dehors à regret, mais reposer.

-Qui veut du mcdo pour dîner?, demanda Rogue.

-Ça ne fait pas grossir?, demanda Draco en tapotant son ventre.

-C'est surtout pour reprendre les dix livres qu'on a perdu depuis le début du camp, argumenta Harry qui, en cet instant, ne vivait que pour un gros Bigmac.

-Bon d'accord. On y va.

Il s'avéra donc que tous avaient un immense appétit et mangèrent énormément, au grand malheur de Severus qui voyait son portefeuille rapetisser petit à petit. Ils passèrent suite leur après-midi à magasiner chaussettes et sous-vêtements et de nouvelles chaussures. Ils achetèrent de la nouvelle pâte à dent, du savon et du chasse-moustique (parce que oui ils se faisaient manger par les moustiques). Lorsque six heures sonna, ils mangèrent de grosses pizzas et rentrèrent au campement vers huit heures, fatigués, mais heureux.

-J'ai A-D-O-R-É ma journée, lança Draco en s'étirant sur son sac de couchage.

-Moi pareil, répondit Ron en finissant de se changer. Mon dieu un slip propre! C'est merveilleux!

-Tellement! Et en plus, on n'a qu'à faire la vaisselle pour le reste du camp, ajouta Théo en brisant un peu l'ambiance.

-Pff. Je n'ai pas hâte à demain, marmonna Blaise dans un demi-sommeil.

-Pourquoi?, demanda Neville.

-Eh bien, Dumbledore va être revenu, non?

Avant qu'ils aient pu s'apitoyer sur leur sort, Rogue leur ordonna de se taire et de dormir. Ne voulant pas contrarier l'homme qui leur avait donné une superbe journée, ils obéirent et ce fut la fin du jour 11.

00oo00oo00

Alors? Vous en pensez quoi? Personnellement, pour moi ça a été un peu dur de l'écrire à cause que Dumbledore n'était pas là. Je m'ennuie de ma muse (Oui ma muse est Dumby le perverti XD) Une review?

Lie


	12. Jour douze, Vendredi

Alors voilà le douzième chapitre ^.^ Ça va vite non? En fait ça irait plus vite si je ne postais pas toujours en retard.

00oo00oo00

**-PPPRRAAAATTTTT!**

Au moment où le klaxon retentissait, on pouvait encore entendre les hiboux de la nuit. Draco ouvrit lentement ses yeux, mais ne vit absolument rien. Le noir obscur les englobait.

-Putain, il est quelle heure? Potter! POTTER!

-Hum?

-Réveille-toi! Le klaxon a sonné et…

**-PPPRRAAAATTTTT!**

Cette fois tout le monde se réveilla et Harry se jeta sur sa montre.

-BORDEL DE PUTAIN DE MERDE! IL EST TROIS HEURES ET DEMIE DU MAT!

-QUOI?

Ils sortirent dehors, dans la nuit pour apercevoir un Dumbledore debout, klaxon à la main et bouillonnant de colère. Voyant enfin tous les élèves devant lui, Dumbledore prit la parole.

-Vous m'avez désobéi. Vous avez enfreint les règles. Est-ce que vous savez à quel point je suis déçu? Vous avez mangé de ce stupide restaurant engraissant appelé McDonald, vous avez relaxé alors que je me tuais au ministère pour régler un problème urgent. Alors c'est comme ça que vous me remerciez pour vous avoir offert ce camp super? JE NE LE PRENDS PAS! Vous allez voir à quel point je suis en colère. JE VEUX TOUT LE MONDE HABILLÉ À LA PLAINE D'ENTRAÎNEMENT DANS QUINZE MINUTES!

Dumbledore tourna les talons et s'éloigna vers la plaine en frappant durement le sol de ses pas. Certains élèves comme Neville étouffèrent des sanglots, sentant la mort approcher.

-Est-ce qu'on va mourir?, demanda Draco en s'accrochant au bras de Blaise.

-Je ne sais pas Draco, mais si on n'y va pas rapidement, oui on va mourir.

Tous allèrent dans leur tente et s'habillèrent rapidement avant de courir vers la plaine et de se mettre en rang devant le directeur qui s'était changé pour l'occasion. Vêtu d'un habit de lutte rose et d'un sifflet reposant sur son torse, Dumbledore se ridiculisait une fois de plus dans un costume idiot.

-Alors les morveux. Prêt à souffrir?

-Non…?, répondit bassement Harry en priant pour que Dumbledore ne l'entende pas.

-Qui a dit ça?, demanda Dumbledore en se tournant vers les six élèves traumatisés.

-C'est Potter!, dénonça Théo en espérant ainsi avoir un traitement de faveur.

Grave erreur… MOUHAHAHAHA! Hum… revenons à l'histoire.

-J'en ai assez! Je veux que tout le monde me fasse des push-up maintenant! GO!

-Quand est-ce qu'on déjeune?, demanda Ron en essayant vainement de se relever d'une traction plus lourde que ce qu'il avait d'abord cru.

Vous avez du gazon à vos pieds Weasley. Je crois que c'est de la nourriture, non?

-NON!

-Pff. Petite nature, ricana le directeur en posant une main sur ses hanches dans un déhanché que tous aurait préféré ne jamais voir. Maintenant, on fait des sauts papillons! SEVERUS! Ma chaise longue!

-Tout de suite monsieur.

Le professeur de potion se précipita pour la lui apporter et lui apporta aussi un petit cocktail et ses lunettes en cœur.

-Autre chose, monsieur?

-Non. c'est tout. Vous pouvez disposer. Je vous appellerai quand ce sera le temps du dîner.

Il les fit ainsi travailler pendant cinq heures, leur permettant à peine d'aller boire de l'eau de temps en temps.

-Je crois que vous pouvez aller déjeuner, annonça finalement le directeur en se relevant. PFIOU que je suis fatigué!

Mais il n'a rien fait, grognèrent intérieurement les élèves. Ils étaient toutefois heureux d'aller pouvoir manger et se jetèrent sur…

-Mais qu'est-ce?, demanda Ron en s'arrêtant devant son assiette.

-Aucune idée. Je crois que c'est du gruau, répondit Severus en finissant de servir les assiettes. Mais il a brulé, expliqua-t-il. Ça a donc collé dans le chaudron et donné ceci. Vous vous rappelez que vous avez promis de faire la vaisselle jusqu'à la fin du camp, non?

-NNOOONNNN!

-Monsieur Weasley veuillez-vous enlever de sur la table…

Les tristes élèves mangèrent leur… gruau?... avant d'aller faire la vaisselle. Gratter les chaudrons prie au moins deux heures, mais Théo fit remarquer qu'au moins pendant qu'ils faisaient la vaisselle, ils ne souffraient pas sur le terrain d'entraînement. Après avoir terminé de laver la vaisselle, Dumbledore leur annonça qu'ils allaient avoir un examen sur tout ce qu'ils avaient vu pendant le camp.

-Et qu'est-ce qu'on a appris durant notre camp?, demanda Draco avec une pointe d'ironie dans la voix.

-Eh bien, vous avez appris les nuages, les plantes venimeuses, comment apprivoiser la nature, comment aiguiser un couteau… ect.

-Euh… je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir bien suivit les cours…

-Alors vous allez couler, répondit Dumbledore en sautillant joyeusement et en tapant des mains. SEVERUS! APPORTEZ LES FEUILLES ET LES CRAYONS!

Le maître des potions s'avança dignement avec une pile de feuille qui faillit partir au vent et les distribua aux élèves.

-Maintenant, veuillez répondre honnêtement aux questions, ordonna Dumbledore. ET PAS DE TRICHES!

Ils soupirèrent et lurent la première question. «Nommez-moi trois sortes de nuage.» Autres que ceux qui répondirent «dans le ciel, en carton et gonflable», il y en eu qui répondirent les vrais réponses et d'autres, moins intelligent (ou plus selon le point de vu de Dumbledore), répondirent ce que le directeur leur avait appris. Ce fut ainsi pendant tout l'examen. À la fin, ils allèrent porter leur copie au directeur qui les corrigeait rapidement devant eux en lançant des

-MAUVAIS! À CHIER! TU AS COULÉ! HAHAHA CE QUE T'ES CON!

…ect. En fait, seul Crabe et Goyle avait réussi. Désespéré par la stupidité (ou l'intelligence supérieure à celle de leur directeur), des élèves. Dumby le perverti en vint à une conclusion si évidente qu'elle nous aurait tous foudroyé.

-UNE RÉVISION S'IMPOSE!, s'exclama le vieil homme toujours dans son costume de lutte.

-AH NON! je refuse de me refaire mordre par un serpent!, s'énerva Draco.

-Et je ne veux pas être de nouveau malade pour avoir mangé des trucs vénéneux, ajouta Blaise.

-Et moi je veux ma maman, pleurnicha Ron en attirant tous les regards sur lui.

Dumbledore soupira.

-Mais comment atteindre ces enfants, marmonna-t-il avec un accent espagnol en désespérant. (NDA : Hahaha, la réplique de Cartman dans South Park). Bon, je vois que vous êtes tous d'accord alors, révision! Severus, apportez-moi le diaporama.

C'est ainsi qu'ils passèrent l'après-midi. Dumbledore devant un écran, avec sa baguette, leur pointait ce qu'il croyait être vrai et ainsi ils «révisèrent» ce qu'ils avaient appris. Lorsque le soir arriver, ils soupèrent du poisson brulé, Rogue ayant été trop demandé par Dumby pour bien s'en occuper. Finalement, après qu'ils aient fait la vaisselle, ils purent aller dormir, complètement fatigué.

-Finalement ce n'était pas si pire, ricana Théo.

-C'est toi qui le dis, rétorqua Draco en s'enroulant dans son sac de couchage.

-Bonne nuit tout le monde!, s'écria Harry.

-MAIS TA GUEULE J'ALLAIS M'ENDORMIR!, l'engueula Blaise en lui lançant une lampe de poche.

-COUVRE-FEU!, Hurla Dumbledore. On a une grosse journée demain!

-Aahh…

C'est ainsi que se termina le jour 12.

00oo00oo00

Alors? Vous en pensez quoi? Je suis désolé d'annoncer que je ne pourrais maintenant que publier cette fic au deux semaines. Oui je vous entends déjà dire QUEL CHANGEMENT… Pardon… Anyway. Une review?

Lie


	13. Jour treize, Samedi

Ok, je suis sûr que vous ne vous rappelez même plus de moi, je suis AFFREUSEMENT désolé! Putain, je mérite d'être lapidé! X( Anyway, j'ai quand même décidé que j'allais terminer cette fic alors voici le nouveau chapitre. Bonne lecture :P

00oo00oo00

**-PPPRRAAAATTTTT!**

-Bon matin chers campeurs!

Nos charmants petits martyrs se réveillèrent un peu soulagés. Dumbledore semblait avoir oublié sa profonde colère de la veille. Ils s'habillèrent donc rapidement et sortirent pour déjeuner.

-Bon matin Severus!, s'émerveilla Blaise en prenant place à table. Quel autre délicieux déjeuner nous avez-vous préparé ce matin?

-Des toasts, répondit Rogue d'une voix morne en refroidissant l'ambiance.

-Oh. Avec du beurre d'arachide?

-MA FOI ZABINI VOUS AVEZ DES DONS DE VOYANT!, hurla Dumbledore en s'approchant du groupe vêtu d'une petite jaquette lilas avec des pantoufles lapins.

-Yeurk! Mais où prenez-vous votre linge!, demanda Ron dégouté.

-À la sanza, répondit Dumbledore en tournoyant joyeusement sur lui-même.

Il est gay…, pensèrent tous les élèves en le voyant.

-Mais bon, trêve de bavardage! Zabini, avec vos dons surpuissants, pourriez-vous me dire ce que nous allons faire aujourd'hui?

-Euh… souffrir?

-Ça dépend pour qui! Moi je dis qu'on va s'amuser! Je vous laisse manger. À plus tard!

Et le vieux s'en alla comme il était arrivé et ils s'installèrent pour manger leurs toasts. Après qu'ils aient dégusté leur si rarissime gouter, ils terminèrent rapidement de se préparer et rejoignirent Dumbledore qui les attendait autour du feu.

-Chers amis si cher à mon cœur! Aujourd'hui, je vous ai réservé une activité si extraordinaire que vous m'en embrasserez les pieds!

Tous les regards sur portèrent sur les pieds en question plongés dans des pantoufles de sponge Bob et eurent un haut le cœur. Hors de question de faire une chose pareille.

-Bref, poursuivit le directeur. Nous allons aujourd'hui… FAIRE DU TIR À L'ARC!

On put aisément entendre tout le monde relâcher leur respiration. Bon sens, ils s'étaient attendu à pire!

-Alors en équipe de deux!, clama le vieux monsieur.

-Quoi?, s'inquiéta Harry. Depuis quand est-ce qu'on est obligé d'être en équipe de deux pour tirer à l'arc?

-Potter. Vous me découragez. Voyez-vous une cible par ici?

Après un petit tour sur lui-même, Harry conclu que non. Oh merde. Non! Il refusait de servir de cible à Malfoy!

-Oh non. Non non non…, dénia le brun en reculant lentement les mains en l'air. Hors de question!

-Ouais, vous pourriez plutôt peindre des cibles sur les arbres, fit remarquer Théo. Ça serait plus économique.

-Non, grogna le directeur. J'ai besoin de cible mouvante.

Et voilà. Elle était là l'attrape. Sans vraiment avoir le choix (disons simplement que Rogue les tenait en joue pour qu'ils se mettent à 'jouer' de plein gré), ils se placèrent en équipe et prirent leur arc respectif.

-Hum…, commença Harry. Toi d'abord?

-Avec l'arc? D'accord.

-Non! Ce n'est pas ce que je…

-Trop tard.

Le blond lui fit un sourire mauvais et indiqua à Harry l'endroit où il devait aller se placer.

-Aussi loin? C'est une blague, non?

-Non. Ne t'inquiète pas. J'ai déjà fait de l'arc avec mon père. J'ai de l'expérience et je sais viser.

-Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je ne te fais pas confiance.

Draco ne fit que rire et Harry alla se positionner plus loin, comme demandé. Tout le monde suivit le mouvement.

-Et là on fait quoi?, demanda Blaise qui attendait à côté d'Harry.

-Vous évitez les flèches pardi!, s'énerva Dumbledore. Oh, j'oubliais. Les tireurs marques des points en atteignant l'endroit où les cibles étaient quelques secondes plus tôt.

-Vous êtes sûr que vous ne pouvez pas fournir les cibles?, s'inquiéta Neville qui ne faisait pas confiance à Théo qui venait de presque se tirer dans le pied.

-Non! Maintenant, FEU!

Les « cibles » déglutirent toutes en entendant les flèches s'encocher dans les arcs et ce fut le chaos. Alors que pour le directeur tout semblait si amusant, coloré et dansant, pour les élèves c'étaient l'enfer sur terre. Chacun prenait conscience de ce qu'il n'avait pas accompli dans sa vie et courait en rond en attendant le moment fatidique de la venue de la faucheuse. Finalement, les flèches se fichèrent par terre et personne ne cria. Le silence revint et tous, sans aucune exception, descendirent leurs yeux vers le projectile fiché par terre loin, parfois proche, devant eux. Ils l'avaient échappés belle.

-Seconde salve!, lança Dumbledore en acceptant son cocktail des mains de Severus qui venait le lui apporter.

-Quoi? Non! Je viens d'échapper à la mort!, s'indigna Harry. Hors de question que je me risque à mourir encore. Je préfère encore me passer de souper. J'aurais au moins encore une chance de survivre!

-Il a raison!, lança Malfoy.

Un sifflement retentit dans l'air et Harry jeta un regard aussi surpris que meurtrier au blond qui comprit alors qu'il venait de relâcher sa deuxième flèche… dans le pied de Potter!

-Oh mon dieu!

-AAAHHHH!

-Hahaha!

Blaise se mangea un coup sur l'épaule de la part de Ron et arrêta de rire.

-Hum. C'est fâcheux, remarqua Dumbledore en se levant calmement. Malfoy, accompagnez monsieur Potter à l'infirmerie. Severus vous dira quoi faire.

-Pourquoi moi?

-Parce que VOUS avez envoyé la flèche dans le pied de votre copain tout en le défendant verbalement. Cela dit, c'est un acte bien étrange mon blondinet.

-Ce n'est pas mon copain!

-Petit ami. Voilà, content?

-Non!

-Et alors? Emmenez seulement Harry à Severus.

-Je préférerais que ce soit Ron qui vienne avec moi, souligna Harry en se retenant de pleurer de douleur.

Dumbledore lui jeta un regard mauvais et il décida de se taire. Draco allait suffire. À contrecœur, le blond fit passer le bras de brun sur ses épaules et l'aida à marcher jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Rogue leva vers un eux un regard moqueur et il fit apparaître d'un coup de baguette un lit d'hôpital dans la tente.

-Les bandages sont à votre droite, grogna le maître de potion en sortant. Bonne chance.

Draco et Harry échangèrent un regard gêné.

-Est-ce que… tu sais comment t'y prendre?, demanda Harry en baissant les yeux vers la flèche toujours planté dans son pied.

Maintenant qu'il était immobile, la douleur était plus ou moins supportable. Draco croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine en soupirant.

-Je crois, répondit-il.

-Très rassurant Malfoy.

-Eh! Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais fait exprès!

-Alors pourquoi est-ce que j'ai une flèche dans le pied?

-Parce que j'ai relâché la corde de l'arc en prenant ta défense. Qu'elle ait atterri dans ton pied n'est qu'un malheureux fruit du hasard.

-Pff. Ouais, c'est ça.

-Oui c'est ça. Maintenant, laisse-moi faire.

Draco prit le désinfectant sur sa droite et retira la flèche d'un coup sec. Harry mordit sa main rapidement et étouffa un hurlement de douleur intense.

-Arg… Putain Malfoy, sérieusement. T'aurais pu prévenir.

-Non. si je te l'aurais dit, tu aurais crispé tes muscles et ça aurait été encore plus douloureux.

-Oh… Tu as l'air de bien t'y connaître finalement.

-J'ai mes bases.

-Hum…

Un silence gêné s'installa de nouveau pendant que Draco nettoyait et pensait la plaie. Harry joua avec la pointe violacé de la flèche tout en essayant de ne pas grogner de douleur sous l'effet du désinfectant.

-Et voilà, termina Draco en tapotant le passement ce qui fit gémir le brun sous la douleur. Tu pourras remarcher bientôt et il faudra changer le pansement ce soir avant que tu n'ailles te coucher.

-Merci Malfoy.

-Bah, c'est quand même moi qui t'avais blessé…

Ils échangèrent un sourire et le blond tendit sa main au brun pour l'aider à se relever. Harry passa son bras autour de ses épaules et ils se levèrent pour sortir de la tente.

-Oh mon dieu!, s'écria Ron dans l'ouverture de la tente. Ils se sont transformés en midinettes!

-Quoi?, s'énerva Draco en laissant tomber Harry qui poussa un hurlement en tombant sur sa blessure.

-Il a raison Dray, ajouta Blaise qui s'avérait être caché près du rouquin et de Neville et Théo. Vous aviez vraiment l'air d'un petit couple. Haha!

Les quatre garçons se tapèrent dans la main en rigolant et le blond soupira en ramassant Harry qui lui lançait des regards noirs.

-Vous êtes une bande d'imbécile, répondit simplement Draco en sortant de la tente.

Il ne pouvait cependant pas s'empêcher de penser qu'ils disaient vraie d'un certain point de vue. L'hostilité entre les deux maisons se faisait moins palpable et ils commençaient à se rapprocher dans l'épreuve que le camp représentait. Il jeta un regard à Harry et songea qu'au fond, le brun pourrait faire un ami vraiment super.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux?, grogna Harry en se détachant du blond. Je te préviens tout de suite. Je ne suis pas gay.

-Quoi? Comme si je pouvais avoir des vues sur toi espèce de sombre connard!

-C'est toi qui me regardais avec envie et c'est toi le connard!

-Connard toi-même!

Bon, peut-être était-il trop tôt pour parler d'amitié.

Quelques heures plus tard :

-Mes amis!, commença Albus sur un ton dramatique devant la foule de jeunes hommes assemblé sur l'aire de feu de camp. Je suis dans le regret de vous annoncer… *petite pause pour le suspense*… Que vous avez le reste de la journée pour vous!

Les élèves regardèrent le directeur bouche-bée, ne sachant pas trop quoi penser. Ils attendirent donc une explication avec patience.

-En effet, poursuivit le directeur. Severus m'a parlé du désordre qui règne dans vos tentes et vous avez le devoir de prendre votre revanche! Je vous prie donc de nettoyer vos aires de repos sous peine de corvée de vaisselle.

Encore une fois, trop beau pour être vraie, mais ils étaient tous trop contents de pouvoir avoir un après-midi plus ou moins calme après le stress intense qu'ils avaient vécu au tir à l'arc qu'ils obtempérèrent sans rechigner. C'est de cette façon qu'ils se retrouvèrent tous ensemble au campement à nettoyer leur non-sans-odeur tentes.

-Je dois avouer que nous avions besoin de faire le ménage, concéda Neville en trouvant une famille d'écureuil dans son sac de vêtement.

Draco fit déménager la petite famille avec un sourire sarcastique.

-Oh vraiment Londubat? Dit-moi à quel point tu es toujours prêt à avouer que le directeur à raison.

-De quoi tu parles Malfoy?, grogna Ron en lui jetant une chaussette sale à la figure.

-De ta mère, répliqua Blaise en rigolant.

-Vous êtes tous tellement immature, soupira Harry qui était semi-endormi sur son sac de couchage.

-Et toi tu es gay avec Draco!

-Ta gueule Nott. Je t'ai rien demandé.

-EH!, s'énerva Rogue en passant devant la tente. Moins de blabla et plus de range-moi ça!

-Oui monsieur.

Avec un sourire satisfait, Severus retourna à la préparation du souper. Poissons, délicieux. Malheureusement pour le professeur, personne n'apprécia vraiment et Dumbledore envoya tout le monde au lit pour manque de respect à la 'fine cuisine' de son Sevy Chéri.

Ce soir-là, quand Dumbledore se coucha dans son lit à fleur et lapinot, il songea que son plan pour rapprocher les maisons fonctionnait peut-être finalement.

00oo00oo00

Alors voilà pour le chapitre treize. Je vous rassure en vous disant que le chapitre treize sera écrit ce soir et posté Mardi prochain. JE LE JURE! Oh mon dieu, c'est le plus gros retard de ma vie. Je m'excuse sincèrement. En plus, je n'ai même pas de bonne excuse… -_-' Mais je vous aime tous tout de même :P  
Lie


End file.
